Poke Rangers: Orange Isles
by PikaGod
Summary: Chapter 17 Up. Spector has come to conquer the Orange Isles, and Thresh has only one option. He must summon the Poke Rangers! Join Samuel, Alisha, Denise, Tim and Wes as they fight against Spector and his generals. Remember R&R.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mikan Island

A woman rested in the Gym's pool. She pushed back her red hair as she heard the doors to the Mikan Gym open.

"Hello?" she called out.

Cissy waited for a reply but got no answer. The woman got out of the pool, revealing that she wore a black one piece swim suit. Cissy walked over to a chair which had a black sarong and a brown belt hanging on it. She wrapped the sarong around her waist and pulled a ball off of her belt. Quickly the Gym leader enlarged the pokeball and opened it. The red energy formed into a large tortoise. The blue skinned pokemon scratched his brown shell as he appeared.

"Blastoise, I just feel that something is wrong," she explained to her pokemon.

The water pokemon nodded his head before he was thrown to the ground. Cissy looked around in alarm but couldn't see anybody. She looked down to help up Blastoise, but to her surprise he wasn't there! The Gym leader looked around for her pokemon when something grabbed her hair. Cissy was dragged to the ground, and to her horror, through it.

"HELP ME!" she screamed as she disappeared into the ground.

* * *

Hidden Place

A figure watched Cissy get dragged into the ground. It gulped as twirled its hand. The sphere of light showed a three other pictures next to the one of Cissy being dragged down into the ground. The pictures were of three other people being dragged into the ground. There was another red haired woman, she seemed to be in her late forties, a strongly build brown haired man, and a snappy dressed young man. There were looks of pure horror on each of their faces, and there was nothing that seemed able to pull them under ground.

But it knew better. It had been at war with the thing, which kidnapped the Gym leaders, hundreds of years ago. And it thought that it had defeated its enemy. But it was obviously wrong, and it needed to finish off its enemy for good. But it had needed help then, and it needed help now. It had no choice other than to use them.

* * *

Near the Earth's Core

Cissy, Danny, Rudy and Luana were wrapped up in ropes. The four of them were unconscious and Luana had a couple of bruises on her face. The vast room that they were in seemed empty, not including the tied up Gym leaders.

"Where am I?" Luana asked as she slowly awoke from unconsciousness.

The red haired woman looked around in shock as she saw through a large window. Outside the window was an enormous ball of molten lava.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed out at the top of her voice.

Luana's scream awoke the other three Gym leaders, who were also very shocked to see the Earth's core outside.

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"You're obviously at the Earth's core," someone replied.

The leaders looked around and a creature formed from a purple mist that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The creature was fairly tall and humanoid but he also had, what seemed to be, pokemon parts. His skin was a dark hue of purple, except for his hands which were dark red. His hands were clawed, as were his feet and there were several sapphires on his back. His head had several rubies on it but no face, which raised questions as to how he spoke, saw or ate, and wisps of light purple smoke floated off of his head. He walked towards the Gym leaders, but his feet never seemed to actually touch the ground.

"What are you?" whispered Danny.

The creature looked at the strongly built man and laughed.

"You can call me Spector," answered the purple man.

"What do you want with us?" Rudy asked with determination in his voice.

"I need some friends," Spector answered as he raised his hand.

The lair was filled with the screams of the four Gym leaders.

* * *

On Pummelo Island

Drake sat down on a couch. He ran his gloved hands through his black hair as he thought about what was going to happen. With a sigh Drake got back up, patting down his red vest and long blue pants. Standing in front of him were four teenagers, two girls and two boys.

"Excuse me sir," started one of the girls, "Why are we here again?"

Drake stared at the blonde girl and shook his head, not really wanting to tell them why they were there. The other girl, a red head, took a pose which suggested to the Head Leader 'Hurry up and tell us.' The first of the two boys, a chubby brunette, shook his head in disappointment before he walked towards the door.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Drake finally answered. "As you may know the Gym leaders have gone missing, and that it's thought that they are on vacation."

The girls and chubby boy nodded and the second boy, a black haired boy who was really muscly, look slightly puzzled. But Drake went on.

"Well that's completely wrong! Hundreds of years ago the person that kidnapped the leaders was at war with a mystical being. The two were at a stalemate and had been for a while. And the person was starting to get stronger. The being was starting to get beaten by the person, and in a desperate attempt to defeat the person, created four objects of immense power. He granted the powers to four humans, and with their help the being was able to imprison the person. Unfortunately the seal that was imprisoning the person has been broken. That's where you four come in. The mystical being needs help to once again defeat the person."

The four teenagers looked at Drake with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah right," scoffed Tim, the chubby boy.

"If you don't believe me," started Drake, "Just watch."

Drake snapped his fingers, and to the teenagers' surprise, they disappeared in five pokeball-shaped orbs of energy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Power Awakens Part 1

Chapter 1:

The Power Awakens Part 1

The five orbs of energy landed on a stone platform. The first orb materialized into Drake, the High Leader. The second orb materialized into a chubby boy. The boy had ear-length brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. Tim wore a black shirt underneath a blue vest and a pair of black denim pants. The third orb materialized into a lean and tall girl. She had red hair and brown eyes. Denise wore a yellow tank top and a pair of white short shorts. The fourth of the orbs formed into a muscular boy. He had black hair and hazel eyes. Samuel wore a green shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. The last orb formed into a dark skinned girl. The girl had dull blonde hair and a pair of brown eyes. Alisha wore a blue shirt and a navy blue skirt.

"Where are we?" Alisha asked.

"You're in the Abyss," replied Drake, "The home of that mystical being that I told you about."

"Then why does it sound evil?" Alisha asked again.

Drake didn't respond, which made Alisha smile. Ignoring Alisha and Drake, Denise wandered around the room. She saw that there were several consoles, each covered in switches and buttons, and in the centre of the room there was a large red chair that was facing away from Drake and the teenagers.

"Hello?" asked Denise as Tim and Samuel walked up to her.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Tim.

"I believe that would be me," someone in the chair replied.

As Alisha turned towards the chair it swung around, causing the teenagers to gasp in shock. Sitting in the chair was a tall humanoid creature who, like Spector, also had pokemon parts. His skin was grey and bumpy, similar to concrete, and he had a huge drill on his nose. Long orange blades were connected to his wrists and a tail was poking out of his lower back. His head was completely human, except for the drill and a pair of horns that were sticking out of his forehead.

"Who are you?" Samuel asked in awe.

"You may call me Thresh," replied the concrete man.

"What's going on," Tim asked himself, not believing what he was seeing.

"You four have been called upon to help defeat Spector," Thresh replied, "Each of you will be-"

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave," Tim interrupted.

"But I need your help," said Thresh.

"I don't care what you need," Tim rebutted, "Let me go home now!"

Thresh shook his head and clicked his fingers. The chubby boy disappeared in an orb of energy, leaving Denise, Alisha and Samuel.

"Okay, you three will each be empowered by the power of you home island, and using these powers, you will be able to defeat Spector and his allies," Thresh said once Tim had gone.

"How are the islands going to give us power?" asked Denise.

"With these," replied Drake.

The teenagers turned around and saw Drake with a tray. On the tray were several stopwatch like objects. The objects had black rims and in the centre of them there were amber disks that contained small rocks.

"Each of these morphers will grant you the power that you need to defeat the forces of evil. To activate them you just need to call 'Orange Isles, Assemble!'," said Drake as he handed one to each of the three rangers-to-be, leaving behind one.

"Thanks," said each of the teens when an alarm started to go off.

Thresh waved his hand and an orb of light materialized. In the orb were several videos of Mikan, Navel, Trovita and Kumquat Island being attacked.

"Go rangers and may the power be with you," Thresh said and waved his hand.

The teens turned into orbs of energy again and disappeared.

"What are we going to do about the last ranger?" Drake asked when the rangers disappeared.

"I don't know," Thresh answered.

* * *

Mikan Island

Samuel materialized in front of a large brown building. Attacking the building was a woman-like monster and a group of strange looking monsters. The woman had deep blue skin and a large shell. Two large fan-like ears were sticking out of her head and a large curled tail poked out from her lower back. The creatures that surrounded the woman monster were humanoid but Seadra-like. There were about as tall as the woman monster but they had Seadra heads and a pair of fins sticking out of their backs.

"Okay, what did Drake say," murmured Samuel before he remembered.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!" yelled out Samuel as he held his morpher up.

The amber disk exploded and covered Samuel in rocks. The rocks started to glow pink before they melted into a pink suit without a helmet. The suit had white gloves and boots, as well as a white belt, and a white stripe running down his arm. There was a Mikan Island badge in the centre of the suit and a dagger strapped to his side. A ghostly Miltank appeared behind Samuel before moving into him. The 

Miltank opened it mouth and a visor appeared, before the Miltank's head solidified and created a helmet.

"Mikan Ranger!"

The new ranger lunged at the woman monster, who easily blocked his attack and sent him flying into the building.

"Who are you?" the Mikan Ranger asked as he lunged at the woman monster.

"You can call me Blassy," Blassy answered as she elbowed Samuel in the face.

He was sent flying, but Samuel got right back up and went at Blassy again. He managed to get a metre from her before the woman shot a stream of high pressured water at him. Samuel got to his feet and gripped the dagger on his belt. He pulled out the silver bladed dagger by its red hilt and, once again, lunged at Blassy. The woman smiled before sending out more jets of high pressured water that sent Samuel into the Seadra monsters.

"Get off me!" yelled out the pink ranger as he was pulled to the ground.

"Seanions finish him off," ordered Blassy before she sent out one large stream of water that destroyed the brown building.

Samuel fought against the Seanions, but they were too strong for him. His dagger went into several of the monsters, but they didn't seem to feel it. The pink ranger flailed around and managed to slip out of the Seanions' grip. He backed away from them, just before his hands started to glow pink. In Samuel's hands a large double ended pitch fork appeared. The prongs were long and the points were flat and sharp.

"Okay boys, let's party," whispered Samuel as he ran towards the Seanions.

* * *

Navel Island

Alisha materialized in front of the Navel Gym, or what was left of it. The building was in ruins and standing in front of it were a man-like monster and a group of human-like monsters. The man had brown skin and spikes running up his arms and spine. Four arm-like rocks were poking out of his back and his face was covered by a rock mask. The human-like monsters had skin like rocks. Their arms were long and ended in enormous rocks for hands. Their faces were covered in masks like that of the man monster.

Alisha looked at the monsters with hatred before she held up her morpher.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

The amber disk exploded and her body was covered in rocks, just like Samuel. The rocks began to glow blue before they melted into a helmetless suit like Samuel's, except Alisha's had a knee length skirt and a Navel Island badge on her chest. A ghostly Mantine appeared behind Alisha and wrapped around her head. The space between Mantine's wings turned into a visor before Mantine solidified into a helmet.

"Navel Ranger!"

The man turned around to the new blue ranger and roared.

"You no beat Gonny!" the monster roared out. "Goliens attack!"

Gonny and his minions charged towards Alisha, who jumped over the man and pulled out her dagger. Alisha ran at Gonny, dagger raised, when one of the Goliens hit her with its fist. The air was knocked out of the blue ranger as she was sent flying. Alisha got to her feet, only to get knocked to the ground by another one of the Goliens.

"I told you that you no beat Gonny," the man roared in triumph.

Alisha tried to get to her feet, but Gonny stamped his foot on her chest. She struggled under the weight of the rock covered man, but suddenly the weight was gone. Alisha let out a sigh of relief, until she looked up. The blue ranger saw Gonny coming down at her!

"No you don't," muttered Alisha as she rolled to the side.

The shockwave that Gonny made when he hit the ground sent Alisha rolling a couple of metres until she hit a large piece of rock. She got to her feet, and to Alisha's surprise, her hands began to glow blue. Two Remoraid shaped blasters materialized in the ranger's hands.

"Bring it on," muttered Alisha as she pointed her blasters towards Gonny and the Goliens.

* * *

Trovita Island

Denise materialized near an empty parking lot. She looked around and saw a man-like monster and a group of what guess was his cronies. The monster was a tall humanoid one. He had spiky purple hair and lavender skin. The man didn't have any hands; instead he had what looked like miniature Starmies. The cronies were tall and humanoid too, but they were bright yellow and had leaves growing out of their heads. Denise could see electricity jumping of their bodies and pollen falling out the leaves on their heads.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!" cried out Denise as she held up her morpher.

Like Samuel and Alisha the amber disk exploded and covered Denise in rocks. These rocks glowed yellow before melting in a helmetless suit that had a Trovita Island badge on her chest. A ghostly Magneton appeared behind Denise. As it moved forward the Magneton shrunk until it was as big as Denise's head. The eye of the top Magneton became the visor, while the other two became a pattern on the yellow helmet.

"Trovita Ranger!"

Denise jumped at the Starmie handed man and kicked him in the back.

"Wow, that's like totally not cool," said the man as he got back up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the yellow ranger as she pulled out her dagger.

"I'm Strudy," replied the man. "And me and the Electadudes just want to destroy the island."

"Well I'm not going to let you," said Denise as she slashed at Strudy.

He danced out of the yellow ranger's way and kicked her in the side. Denise regained her balance and tried land an uppercut on the monster, but once again he simply danced out of her way and kicked the yellow ranger.

"Here I thought that maybe you might have been a challenge," said Strudy as his body began to shake.

Denise stared at the Starmie handed man as his body began to blur in her vision, and then he was gone. The yellow ranger gripped the hilt of her dagger as she looked around for Strudy. Denise took a couple of steps back before something grabbed her arms. The Electadudes had a hold of the yellow ranger's arms, and they didn't want to let go.

"Let me go," Denise angrily said as she tried to get out of their grip.

The yellow ranger managed to flip backwards and send the Electadudes flying. Denise slashed at a couple more of the electric monsters. She sent the last Electadude to the ground before a large blast of energy was sent into her side. Strudy reappeared in a tornado of blue energy and sent several more blasts at the yellow ranger. Denise was sent into a pillar, which nearly snapped in half. She regained her balance and the ranger's hands started to glow yellow. A pair of sharp tipped metal gloves materialized on Denise's hands. The knuckles were silver and the fingers and palm were yellow.

"I won't let you win!" yelled out Denise as she swiped at Strudy.

* * *

Kumquat Island

Tim was sitting down in his kitchen, thinking about what he had done. The thought of becoming a Poke Ranger was stuck in the boy's mind and he was seriously reconsidering his decision.

"Why did I leave?" Tim muttered to himself before he heard a loud explosion.

Tim ran out onto the street, along with everybody else in the street, and saw that the Gym was now in ruins. He also saw that a woman-like monster and a bunch of human-like monsters were stomping their way down the street. The woman had dull yellow skin and long red hair. Her arms and legs were too long and out of proportion to her body. The woman's hands were long and clawed, while her feet were broad and dull. The monsters following her had light brown skin and each of them had a large skull on their heads. They also had large bones strapped to their backs.

"Everybody bow to Luzam and the Maroks!" the woman cried out as the Maroks streamed past her.

People started screaming as they ran away from the Maroks, leaving Tim standing in the street.

"I so wish that I had taken up Thresh's offer," Tim muttered as he stared at the monsters coming at him.

The chubby boy was hit in the side by one of the skull wearing monsters and hit again in the back. Tim was sent to the ground, gasping in pain. He got to his feet and rushed at one of the Maroks, which was a bad idea. The Marok took out its bone and slammed it into Tim's stomach.

"Oh my God!" he yelled out as the pain rushed through his body.

"You are one stupid boy," said Luzam as she walked up to the boy.

Tim tried to crawl away from her, but to his surprise he was unable to move.

"I claim this pitiful person's life in the name of Spector!" screamed out Luzam as she raised her hands.

Tim closed his eyes and waited for his death, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Luzam lying on the ground. Tim looked behind himself and saw a man in a spandex suit.

"Are you alright Tim?" the man asked as he helped the boy up.

"Drake?" Tim asked when he heard the ranger talk.

"Yeah, I was coming to see if you had changed your mind, but I saw you in trouble and had to help," answered Drake. "So have you changed your mind?"

Tim eagerly nodded his head, causing Drake to chuckle as he pressed a button on the morpher, which was now in his belt. The suit disappeared in a flash of light and Drake handed the morpher over to Tim.

"Go get 'em," he said before he was warped back to the Abyss.

Tim turned towards Luzam and held out his morpher.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

* * *

Mikan Island

Samuel slashed at another Seanion with his, newly dubbed, Miltank Prongs. More and more Seanions appeared, only to be cut down by the pink ranger. Blassy ran towards Samuel and shot several streams of water at him. The ranger spun his pitchfork around as fast as he could, which resulted in the water being reflected.

"Die!" screamed out Blassy as she brought her hands together.

Samuel eyes shot wide open when he saw what the shelled woman was doing. Behind Blassy there was what most people would call a tsunami, and it was heading straight for him. Samuel ran as fast as he could but each time the pink ranger looked behind him, he could see the tsunami getting closer.

"Run you little pest!" hysterically screamed Blassy.

Samuel ran and ran until he tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground. He looked up at the giant wave coming towards him and gulped. Just as the wave was about to hit Samuel it started to become thin. The snake of water proceeded to just hover in the air before, as quick as lighting , it wrapped around the pink ranger.

"Let go of me," cried out Samuel as he tried to get out of the water.

"Uh, what the word I'm looking for?" Blassy mockingly asked herself. "I know, no!"

Samuel wriggled around in the water and, unknown to Blassy, the pink ranger was able to move his hands. He moved his pitchfork as best as he could and, to his complete surprise, the weapon went straight through the water. Samuel smiled as he realized what that meant.

"Hey Blassy!" Samuel called out as he burst from the water.

The woman turned around and was slashed across the chest by Samuel's Miltank Prongs. Blassy fell to the ground and started to shake. Samuel stared at the woman Blassy disappeared.

* * *

Navel Island

Alisha dodged the large fists of the Goliens and brought them down with blue energy bullets that shot out of her Remoraid Blasters. But while Alisha was shooting the Goliens she didn't notice that Gonny had disappeared.

"You're all going down!" laughed Alisha before she turned around and shot behind her.

Gonny hit the ground with a loud thud.

"How you know Gonny there?" the rock man asked.

"I could hear you from a mile away," replied Alisha before she jumped backwards to avoid Gonny's tail.

"I also could tell that you were going to do that."

Gonny roared in anger as he disappeared into the ground. Alisha looked down at the ground in shock.

"Where did you go?" she whispered before shooting the ground in several places.

That didn't result in anything, which made Alisha sigh in relief at the thought that Gonny had retreated, and then the ground underneath her exploded. Alisha was sent flying and when she landed two arms came up from the ground and wrapped around her chest.

"What are you doing?!" the ranger screamed out as she fought against Gonny's grip.

But the rock man was too strong, Alisha was unable to free herself. That was until she managed to point her blasters to the ground. The blue ranger shot at the ground, which made Gonny let go of her. The rock man somehow floated to the top of the ground before he disappeared.

* * *

Trovita Island

Denise punched an Electadude in the stomach and the electric monster crumpled to the ground. Denise did a back flip and punched another Electadude in the face. The yellow ranger kept jumping away from the Electadudes and then hitting them with her Ton Gloves.

"You guys are so easy," commented Denise as she sent the last Electadude to the ground.

"Oh really?" Strudy asked before he slammed into Denise.

The yellow ranger stumbled to the ground before jumping back onto her feet.

"Yeah you are," replied Denise as a lightning bolt shot out from her gloves.

The lightning bolt slammed into Strudy's face and sent the man flying. He regained his composure and gave Alisha an evil look as he began to shake again. But this time Denise wasn't going to let him. Strudy was sent to the ground after a couple more lightning bolts hit him. The Starmie handed man got to his feet before he disappeared.

* * *

AN: That was the first part of my the rangers getting their powers. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 2: The Power Awakens Part 2

Chapter 2:

The Power Awakens Part 2

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_****

All right let's go it's time to turn it on

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_****

**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here  
**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change  
**

_(Generals grow giant size)_****

When there's trouble we don't quit

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_****

Come together to save the day

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_****

Let's go! let's go! let's go!

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_****

Here come the poke rangers

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_****

Here come the poke rangers

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_****

Here come the poke rangers

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_****

Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)  
_

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

The amber disk on Tim's morpher exploded and covered him in rocks. The rocks glowed black before melting down into a black suit that was slightly different from the other three rangers'. The suit had a large golden chest plate that had a Kumquat Island badge in the centre of it. A ghostly Houndoom appeared behind the black ranger and took a step forward. It opened its mouth in a snarl, and a visor formed in its mouth, before the Houndoom's head materialized into a helmet.

"Kumquat Ranger!"

Luzam looked at the black ranger in disgust before levitating off the ground.

"So you put on a black suit," said the yellow-skinned woman, "But that doesn't mean that you can defeat me."

Suddenly Luzam shot towards Tim, with her claw-like hands raised. She brought her hands down, and instead of hitting soft flesh, Luzam hit something metallic. The woman looked down and saw that the black ranger was holding a long staff. The staff was about Tim's height and there was a Houndoom's head on the end of it.

"When did you get that?" Luzam asked in confusion.

"I don't really know," answered Tim before he swiped at Luzam's feet.

She fell to the ground and sent out three orbs of purple energy. Tim swiped at the orbs but his staff went straight through them. He kept a close eye on them, but the black ranger focused his attention on Luzam. He swiped at the woman, but the orbs blacked his attack. They sparked with electricity, which shocked Tim, before forming into three monsters.

The first monster was a woman. She had blue skin and a shell, as well as a tail. The second monster was a brown-skinned man. He had four spiked arms and he wore a mask over his face. The third monster was also a man. This one had lavender skin and purple hair, and instead of hands, he had miniature Starmies.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Uh, no," answered Strudy as the group of four advanced towards the black ranger.

Tim had thoughts of running for his dear life when three pokeball shaped orbs of energy appeared near him. The orbs formed into three people, one in pink, one in yellow, and one in blue. They wore the same suits as the black ranger, minus the chest plate and with different helmets.

"Guys?" Tim asked the rangers standing next to him.

"It's us," replied Samuel as he eyed off Blassy. "So let's get ready to kick some butt."

Tim nodded before the four rangers charged. Alisha propelled herself over Tim's back and blasted Gonny several times. Denise ran towards Strudy and punched him in the stomach, which sent the lavender skinned man into Luzam. Samuel grabbed Tim's wrists and spun the black ranger around. Then, while they were still spinning, the pink ranger let go. Tim was sent spinning towards Blassy, and the woman tried to get out of the ranger's way. Blassy went down onto the ground before shooting several streams of water at Samuel.

"Oh, no. Water!" dramatically cried out Samuel as his Miltank Prongs appeared.

He spun it around and the water simply hit the pitchfork and dripped to the ground. Alisha and Denise had decided to team up against Gonny, and they were outsmarting the rock man.

"Hey Gonny, you dumb!" called out Alisha.

Gonny charged towards the blue ranger, but left himself wide open for a pair of energy blasts, courtesy of Denise.

"Told ya you're dumb," chuckled Alisha as Gonny went down.

Denise and Alisha high fived each other as Gonny got up. The rock man charged at the pair but he forced backwards by Alisha's Remoraid Blasters. He took a step forward, only to be punched in the jaw by Denise.

"As we said, you're-" started Denise before an energy blast slammed into her back.

Alisha turned around and saw Strudy appear out of nowhere.

"I'd say that you two are pretty stupid," commented Strudy before he disappeared in a blur.

Alisha helped Denise up and the two girls watched for the slightest indication that Strudy was near them. Meanwhile Samuel was locked in combat with Blassy.

"Give it up Pink Ranger!" yelled out Blassy as she sent out stream after stream of water at Samuel.

He did not reply to the shelled woman's offer, instead Samuel slashed at her chest. Blassy screamed in anger and grabbed Samuel by the wrist. The pink ranger tried to break Blassy's grip, but he was unable to. Samuel brought his Miltank Prongs around and hacked away at the shelled woman's hand.

"Let go," grunted the pink ranger as he continued to hack away at Blassy.

She grabbed the double ended pitchfork with her other hand and threw Samuel away, letting go of him as she did so. Samuel slammed into a building and fell to the ground. He flipped onto his feet and ran at Blassy.

"Why won't you die!" screamed out Blassy as she shot streams of water at Samuel.

Meanwhile Tim and Luzam were facing off against each other. Tim lunged at Luzam but his attack was swatted away by the woman. Luzam slashed at Tim and cut open his suit. The black ranger looked down at his chest before his staff began to glow black.

"Night Slash!" cried out Tim.

He swung his staff and an arc of black energy flew from the staff, colliding into Luzam. The psychic based monster was sent flying into the ground, and she did not get up.

"Guys," called out Tim, "We can use pokemon attacks!"

The other rangers heard this and they all smiled.

"Thundershock!"

"Water Pulse!"

"Slash!"

A bolt of lightning shocked Strudy, a stream of extremely high-pressured water slammed into Gonny, and Blassy was hit with an arc of white energy. The three monsters were sent flying and they all landed on Luzam, before they exploded in a shower of sparks.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

Spector stared in anger at his monsters' destruction.

"Energy of the lost and forgotten, make my monsters grow!" yelled out the purple man as a purple lightning bolt emerged from his hands.

* * *

Kumquat Island

The lightning bolt hit where the four monsters had been and a monster burst into existence. The monster was enormous, nearly as big as a skyscraper, and it seemed to be made up of Blassy, Gonny, Strudy, and Luzam. Its skin was yellow and spikes ran up its Starmie ended arms and down its spine. A large tail similar to a Seadra's was poking out of its lower back region and it longs gangly legs ended with a pair of broad feet.

"Crap," muttered Tim as he saw the giant monster. "I think we need some help."

"Don't worry," Drake said through a mic in the rangers' helmets. "Your Zords are on their way."

The rangers looked at each other in confusion before four enormous pokemon dropped from the sky. The first pokemon was a large pink cow, the Miltank Zord. The second pokemon was a flying manta ray, Mantine. The third pokemon was actually made up of three iron balls, Magneton. The last pokemon was a black dog, Houndoom.

"Cool," commented Samuel before he was teleported into his Zord.

"Fire Blast!" Tim suddenly called out, taking the combination monster by surprise.

The Houndoom Zord opened its mouth and sent a large blast of fire towards the monster. The blast collided with the monster and sent it flying.

"Interesting. Hydro Pump!" called out Alisha.

The Mantine shot two jets of water out of the Remoraids that were connected to its wings, and the water sent the monster into a building. It got off the building and the monster sliced in the air, sending an arc of energy towards the Mantine and Houndoom Zords.

"Not so fast, Sonicboom!" Denise yelled out as the Magneton Zord zoomed towards the arc.

Several bursts of wind flew out of the Magneton Zord and cut through the energy arc.

"How about a good old Stomp!" mockingly asked Samuel as the Miltank Zord leapt up.

It fell down towards the monster and landed on it, sending the monster a couple of metres into the ground.

"Nobody attacks Strunzy!" grunted the combination monster in a voice that was similar to Gonny's.

"Oh yeah?' asked Samuel before the Miltank Zord charged at it.

Strunzy grabbed the Miltank Zord by its head and threw the Zord into the Mantine Zord. The pair of Zords then smashed into the Magneton Zord, which then smashed into the Houndoom Zord.

"That was easy," the monster commented in Luzam's voice.

The rangers made their Zords pick themselves up before each of the Zords individually attacked Strunzy. The Houndoom Zord sent a large blob of dark energy towards the combination monster, followed by the Mantine and Magneton Zords sending a stream of charged water at it. The attacks hit Strunzy, and the Miltank Zord followed them up by roaring at the top of its mechanical lungs. Strunzy was blown off its feet but it stabilized itself by using the psychic powers that it got from Luzam.

"I've had enough!" roared the combination monster.

It raised its hands and sent several Starmie shaped blasts at the Zords. The blasts hit the Zords and sent them to the ground. Several more blasts were released by Strunzy, each of them hitting a Zord.

"Drake, we're kind of getting our butts kicked," said Tim into his helmet.

"Activate the Battle Station. That should give you enough power to defeat that thing," Drake replied.

"Okay, Battle Station activate!" each of the rangers yelled out.

The Miltank Zord let out a large moo as its back legs disconnected from its body and connected to its back as cannons. The Houndoom Zord's legs retracted into its body, forcing it to run along the ground and its body lifted up, leaving its head on the ground. Next the Houndoom Zord connected to where the Miltank Zord's back left leg would have been.

The Mantine Zord's wings broke off and its tail retracted. The Zord put itself into a vertical position as its wings folded up and formed a foot that connected to the where the Mantine Zord's tail used to be. Next, the Zord connected to where the Miltank Zord's back right leg would have been. The Magneton Zord split into its three separate components and attached to the Miltank Zord in different places; one next each of the Miltank Zord's front shoulders and one above its head.

"Let's do this!" shouted out Samuel as the three other rangers appeared in his, now larger, cockpit.

The rangers all pressed a large red button, which was labelled 'Press'. The three parts of the Magneton Zord glowed before shooting out three beams of pure energy. The energy slammed into Strunzy and sent the monster to the ground, but the monster was barely scratched.

"Is that all you got?" Strunzy asked in Blassy's voice as it got back on its feet.

"Not in the slightest," answered Alisha as she pressed another button.

The Magneton Zord parts once again glowed, but this time they shifted from the Battle Station. The magnetic orbs shot towards Strunzy and somehow implanted themselves in it. The combination monster looked down at itself before the Magneton Zord blew up. As the cloud settled, the rangers saw the three parts of the Magneton Zord fly back to the Battle Station, and nothing else.

"We won!" cried out Denise and Samuel as they high-fived each other.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

Spector watched as Strunzy was destroyed and he roared in fury.

"I'll get you rangers, and I'll do it nice and slowly!" he roared as the purple man began to cackle and then burst into a coughing fit.

**AN: **Well that was the next chapter of Orange Isle. I decided to use the Battle Station because the Power Rangers had a tank mode to their Megazord, and I liked that idea.


	4. Chapter 3: General Search

Chapter 4: Confrontation

"So what was Spector looking for?" Drake asked as he gave Thresh an ice pack.

"Something from both our pasts," answered Thresh.

"That doesn't really explain much to me," commented Drake.

"Well that's all you need to know," said Thresh, his voice becoming stern.

"Yeah Mum, I'm sharing the flat with a friend. What did you say? Oh her name is Alisha," Denise said into her phone.

Alisha looked at her roommate with a smile on her face before her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked, "Oh hey Tim. I reckon Denise and me could make it down to that new restaurant. Yeah, see ya there in half an hour."

"What did you just agree to do?" Denise asked, "'Cause I heard my name mentioned."

"We're meeting Tim, Samuel and one of Tim's friends down at that new restaurant that just opened," answered Alisha.

"You seem quite eager to meet Tim," said Denise. "Oh my god, you like Tim don't you?"

"I don't," firmly answered Alisha. "But I must say he is quite good-looking."

"Well you can deny it if you want," said Denise in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," huffed Alisha, throwing a pillow at her room mate.

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here  
**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change  
**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)  
_

"It's so good to have you back!" cheered Spector as he hugged one of the beings that he raised from the ground.

The being was very tall, taller than Spector, and feminine. She had a pair of translucent green wings protruding from her back and another pair as ears. Her body was made out of leaves, except for her hands and feet, which were made of wood. Her face consisted of a pair of bug eyes and a human nose and mouth.

"Thank you for freeing us Spector, " replied the bug being. " I'm sure that Opie would say the same if he was old enough to talk."

Right next to the bug being was a small pram. Inside of the pram was a small bug-like baby. The baby had green skin and a face like his mother's but his body was similar to that of a Nincada's.

"I know Ophelia," said Spector, "How are Mulch and Xynexia handling being free?"

"We're going quite fine," somebody else replied.

The speaker, Mulch, was a squat thing. He was half as tall as Ophelia and fully kitted out in black armour. His head was made entirely out of ice, and his face had two beady eyes, a long hooked nose, and a large, razor-sharp toothed mouth on it. On the icy warrior's back there was a giant hammer that was about the size of his body. Next to Mulch was Xynexia, a monster who was based on a Jynx. Her body wasn't bulky like that of a Jynx, instead her body was quite thin and buxom. Her golden hair was tied up in a bun and a pair of icy wings had grown out of her back.

"Yes darling," said Xynexia, "Being trapped in that ground had severe consequences on my beauty."

"Don't worry Xynexia, you might have been trapped by the rangers before, but I'm sure that we won't get beaten by them this time. I mean they have been rangers for only three days and we have had hundreds of years of experience," said Spector as he took the buxom monster's hand. "And Thresh is not as strong as he was before."

"Really?" Mulch asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes, just yesterday I was nearly able to destroy him forever, and I'm not at my full power yet," replied the darkness being. "And today at noon, we shall attack!"

"Why noon?" asked Mulch.

In return Spector whacked the icy warrior.

* * *

Pummelo Island

"Hey guys," greeted Denise as she saw Tim, Samuel and Tim's friend.

Tim's friend was about as tall as Tim, and very muscular. He had short blonde hair and wore a red tee shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"This is Wes," said Tim as he introduced his friend.

Alisha walked through the restaurant's door, walked straight up to Tim, and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Alisha," Tim greeted awkwardly. "Any particular reason that you're hugging me?"

"No reason," replied the blue ranger, quickly getting off of the black ranger. "So who's your friend?"

"This is Wes," replied Tim. "Wes, these are Alisha and Denise."

"Hey," greeted Wes, with a little wave of his hand. "How's it going?"

"Can't complain," replied Denise, "So tell us a bit out yourself."

"Well, I grew up on Pummelo Island, until I was sent to the Orange Isle Boarding School," started Wes.

"Denise and I met up at the Orange Isle Boarding School," butted in Alisha.

"Well that's where Tim and I met up too," continued Wes, "We were best of friends until we graduated two years ago. After that, Tim went back to Kumquat Island and I came back here, but we still have been in contact. However, I wasn't expecting Tim to be here. So, imagine my surprise, when I see Tim down the street, and next thing you know, here we are," finished Wes.

"And later on Wes and I are going to have a battle for good times sake," added on Tim, "So you guys can come watch later?"

It was then that all four of the rangers' communicators went off.

"Um, us three need to go," said Alisha, motioning towards herself, Denise and Samuel, before they ran out of the restaurant.

"What about you Tim?" Wes asked, "Do you need to go as well?"

"No, I think that it can wait," hastily replied Tim as he switched his communicator off.

* * *

The Abyss

"What's wrong?" asked Samuel as he materialized.

"Yesterday when Spectre attacked Valencia Island with Goo-Gunk he did something else. I fought against him, and sadly lost, and therefore was unable to prevent what he did," replied Thresh.

"Which would be?" Alisha asked.

"He resurrected four beings that I imprisoned years ago. They wrecked havoc with Spectre until my previous group of rangers and I were able to defeat them. But instead of destroying them there and then I imprisoned them under Valencia Island, where I thought that Spectre was unable to find them."

"So who exactly are they?" Alisha asked once again.

"The strongest of the four was Ophelia, she was able to destroy entire villages with no effort. The second strongest was Mulch, who's giant hammer was able to create earthquakes. The third strongest was Xynexia, a flirtatious Jynx-woman who was able to charm anyone she wanted. The last of the four was Opie, Ophelia's son. I never actually saw him fight but my rangers had told me to never let his mother bless him with a leaf stone," replied Thresh, making a picture appear for each general.

It was then that a klaxon sounded and red lights began to flash.

"What's going on?" Samuel asked as he covered his ears.

"Spectre has sent four monsters down to Pummelo Island," replied Drake as he managed to turn the klaxon and lights off.

"Remember rangers, be careful," warned Thresh.

"Right," replied Samuel, "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Island!"

"Navel Island!"

"Trovita Island!"

* * *

Pummelo Island

"Hey remember that time we wanted to find out what happened during lunch?" asked Wes, as he ate his lunch.

"Yeah, I do," replied Tim, "Boy, weren't we disappointed when we found out that they didn't do anything extraordinary."

"Hey listen up," said Wes, "Do you like Alisha?"

"Why would you ask that?" Tim replied with a question of his own.

"It's kind of obvious that she has a big time crush on you," answered Wes.

"Well, I must admit that she is quite cute," said Tim. "And I could see myself with her, but I'm just not quite sure. What do you think of the others?"

"Well Denise is alright, but Samuel is a cutie," answered Wes.

"Well I don't know if he is quite into guys," said Tim, with a smile on his face.

After that the pair stopped talking, focusing more on eating their lunches, which were a Tauros Burger and a Goldeen Mornay.

The three rangers teleported to the outskirts of Pummelo Island, where they found Ophelia, Xynexia and Mulch waiting, with a pram that presumably contained Opie.

"Hey you!" called out Alisha.

The four beings turned around and saw the three rangers.

"Ah, the Poke Rangers," said Ophelia, "Zuguys, ATTACK!"

The rangers looked at Ophelia with a confused look on their masked faces before several creatures materialized. The creatures were human-sized, and humanoid. However, they had blue skin and the head of Zubats, with the wings of a Zubat coming out of their backs. The Zuguys charged at the rangers, who promptly brought out their weapons. The Zuguys swarmed the rangers, separating into three large groups.

"Get back you creeps!" yelled out Denise as she slashed with her Ton Gloves.

The Zuguys paid no attention to the yellow ranger's words, instead they repeatedly punched and kicked her, which was a big mistake.

"THUNDER!" roared Denise, as her anger flared up.

At first nothing happened, and then the Zuguys were flung back by an enormous bolt of lightning that shot down from the sky.

"My, my, she has a bit of a temper," commented Mulch as he watched as the Zuguys were destroyed. "She's mine!"

"Take that and that," said Samuel as he sliced down one Zuguy after another.

The Zuguys did not even bother to move the bodies of their dead comrades, instead they continued to swarm the pink ranger, who soon had to turn to defending himself. However, this soon turned out to be a bad idea as a Zuguy took a hold of his pitchfork.

"Give that back," grunted Samuel as he wrenched his weapon back, proceeding to spin it around. "HYPER BEAM!"

A beam of pure energy burst from the spinning pitchfork and ripped through the horde of Zuguys.

"I love a man in pink," said Xynexia, "I think I'll take him."

"Then that leaves me with little miss blue," said Ophelia.

Alisha was having trouble at first, until she discovered that by pressing a button on the side of her blasters that they converted into a pair of daggers by making blades of ice. After she discovered that Alisha was able to slash down the horde of Zuguys quiet easily. However soon she tired of that and instead decided to try something else, turning her blaster back into proper blasters.

"Hydro Pump!" she yelled out.

Twin streams of high-pressured water burst from the blasters, easily destroying the Zuguys.

"Well aren't you quite the champion," Ophelia said mockingly, moments before she grabbed Alisha's shoulder and threw her into the ground. "But you aren't that good."

Alisha picked herself up and charged towards Ophelia. Ophelia stood still until Alisha was less than five centimetres away from her. Then she straightened out her arm and coat hangered the blue ranger.

Meanwhile Xynexia and Mulch had double-teamed against Denise and Samuel. Denise tried just to fight against Mulch, but Xynexia always seemed to be in the way. Samuel was trying to protect Denise from any serious hits but Mulch was able to hit without the pink ranger noticing.

"Are you alright Denise?" Samuel asked when Denise was smashed in the back by Mulch.

"Yeah, but I think that we may need Tim," replied the yellow ranger, "These guys are just too strong."

"Hey pink boy," called out Xynexia.

Samuel turned around and then suddenly Xynexia planted a big kiss on his helmet. When she let go the pair just stood there for a moment before Samuel slammed his pitchfork into Xynexia's stomach.

"What!" screeched the Jynx monster, "All men fall victim to my kiss of love."

"Yeah, but in case you noticed I am wearing a helmet, so your kiss didn't affect me," replied Samuel.

* * *

Pummelo Island

Tim and Wes had been catching up with each other for over an hour, and Tim could honestly say that he was enjoying himself.

"So sounds like you've been living the life," commented Tim.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good for me, but I think it's time for me to get a good job and settle down," said Wes.

"But you're only twenty," said the black ranger. "You still have a long time left before you should settle down."

Wes was about to say something when Tim's communicator went off again.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" asked Wes.

"Yeah, I do," admitted Tim, "But I don't want to have to cut our meeting short because of it."

"Well, you are living here right?" asked Wes, continuing when Tim nodded his head. "Then we can meet up again."

"Thanks," said Tim before he got up and half ran/half walked away.

As soon as he had managed to fins an abandoned alley Tim teleported.

* * *

The Abyss

"What's wrong?" asked Tim as he teleported in.

Thresh explained to Tim about Spectre's four generals and how the other rangers were currently fighting them.

"I'm on my way," said Tim. "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Kumquat Island!"

* * *

Pummelo Island

The black ranger appeared at the outskirts of Pummelo Island to see that the other three rangers were surrounded by Zubat-like creatures and three of Spector's generals.

"Tim!" called out Alisha. "Thank God you're here!"

"Well if it isn't the big bad leader of the Poke Rangers," mocked Ophelia. "You don't look like you could even defeat a Zuguy."

"Oh yeah?" questioned Tim before his staff materialized. "Dark Pulse!"

A large ball of dark energy blasted out of the staff's Houndoom head and completely obliterated a small group of Zuguys.

"Settle down black ranger," said Ophelia. "No need to get worked up."

Tim glared at Ophelia, even though only he could tell, and swung his staff again, sending another Dark Pulse attack out. Ophelia simply put her hand out and stopped the attack, before she simply absorbed it.

"You do know that I have had centuries of experience while you are just starting out?" rhetorically asked Ophelia. "And on that note I bid you adieu."

With that Ophelia, Mulch, Xynexia and Opie disappeared.

"That was really random," stated Samuel.

"Something doesn't seem right about what just happened," said Tim before the four rangers were teleported back to the Abyss.

* * *

The Abyss

"That didn't seem right," Tim said to Thresh, "Why would they have teleported off when they looked like they had the advantage?"

"They must be planning something," replied Thresh, "Knowing Spectre like I do, then he has something up his sleeve. Rangers you are dismissed until you are required again."

"Do you know what Spectre is up to?" asked Drake as the rangers left.

"I might have an inkling," said Thresh, but that was all he would say.

* * *

**AN: **Here is chapter four of my story, and the generals have been revealed!

What will happen next? Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapter 5: Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

Tim shot up, screaming his head off. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Tim took deep breaths. The nightmare had been plaguing him for the last week and it had started to show. Just the week before, Tim had fallen asleep while piloting the Houndoom Zord.

_Flashback_

"_We need Orange Isle Zord power!" called out the rangers._

"_Miltank Zord!"_

"_Mantine Zord!"  
_

"_Magneton Zord!"_

"_Houndoom Zord!"_

_The four Zords quickly arrived at the battle and the rangers jumped into the cockpits. The Miltank Zord charged at the monster, slamming into it and sending it back a couple of kilometres. Following the pink cow, the Mantine Zord fired several ball of energised water at the monster, with the Magneton Zord firing off a thunderbolt at the drenched monster. The three rangers turned their attention towards the Houndoom Zord, but it did not do anything._

"_Tim!" Samuel called through the intercom._

_The black ranger woke up and slapped his hand on a random button, which proceeded to make the Houndoom Zord start to form for the Megazord. The monster stared at the Zord before exploding, thanks to the Magneton Zord._

_End Flashback_

He still hadn't lived that one down, Alisha seemed to take delight in teasing him about it. Tim rubbed his head before closing his eyes, trying to catch a little bit of sleep.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

Ophelia watched with interest as Tim tossed and turned in his sleep. A smile flickered across her face as she contemplated what havoc could occur from the Black Ranger from being too tired to do anything. Suddenly an idea sprang into her mind and she went to look for Spectre.

"Spector where are you?" called out the bug headed woman, "I know how we can get rid of those ranger brats!"

Ophelia found the faceless man standing outside his hideout, staring at the Earth's Core.

"There you are Spector," she said, "Listen I have a plan that will get rid of those rangers."

"I'm already way ahead of you," answered Spector.

"How?"

"There is a reason that you four were called up early when you went down to fight the rangers for the first time," answered Spector, "Now we just have to wait."

* * *

Pummelo Island

When Denise and Alisha walked into the Pummelo Party, the sight of Tim horrified them. He was an absolute mess, and looked like he was staying awake on adrenaline. Or at least trying to, he was currently resting his head on Samuel's shoulder.

"Is he alright?" asked Denise.

"The nightmares are really starting to take their toll," replied Samuel, "And there is no way that he can go out and do his rangerly duties."

"Well maybe Thresh can do something," said Alisha, "I'm sure that he would be able to help Tim get some sleep."

Just as Alisha was going to communicate with Thresh, their communicators went off, waking Tim up.

"What's up Thresh," yawned Tim.

"Spector has sent down a monster on Kumquat Island," said the voice of Thresh, "You need to hurry."

The rangers nodded at each other before they ran out of the Pummelo Party and into a secluded alley. Tim pulled out his morpher, stifling a yawn as he did so, and called the order to morph.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

* * *

Kumquat Island

The four rangers appeared on the main street of Kumquat Island, and immediately saw the monster that they were after. The monster looked like a large Hypno, with a monocle and a large top hat.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Denise, "We were sent to fight a Hypno?"

The monster turned towards the rangers with a look of hurt on his face.

"I'm more than a Hypno, I am the Dream Master!" exclaimed the monster.

This did not even make the rangers blink (under their helmets of course); instead they summoned their weapons and charged at the Dream Master. The Hypno monster growled at the rangers as he splayed his hands forward at them. Suddenly the rangers felt head splitting pain and they fell to the ground, holding their heads. Smiling, the Dream Master walked over to Tim and placed his hand on the ranger's helmet. Tim screamed as the pain in his head intensified and he felt something move inside his head.

"Well this is interesting black ranger," said the Dream Master as a black mist somehow emerged from the black ranger's helmet.

The mist began to swirl, growing larger and larger. It began to move towards the other rangers, who were still on the ground in pain. It swirled around the prone form of Alisha, and started to settle on her. The blue ranger screamed as the black mist covered her. She let out one last scream before she was silent.

"Alisha!" yelled out Tim through clenched teeth.

Gripping his Doom Staff, Tim pointed the head towards the Dream Master.

"Dark Pulse!"

The ball of dark energy slammed into the Hypno Monster, and suddenly the pain disappeared. The three rangers picked themselves up off the ground.

"What did you do to Alisha!" demanded Tim as he ran over to the mist.

"Me? I did nothing, if anyone did anything it would be you," said the Dream Master, pushing his hand upwards.

The dark mist that had surrounded Alisha lifted itself, and to the other rangers' horror, her suit was no longer blue, but black. She lifted her head and revealed that her visor was now red, making the other rangers feel uneasy,

"Why hello Tim," said Alisha in a gravelly voice. "Is something the matter?"

And with that she aimed her Remoraid Blasters at the rangers and let loose. Dodging the blasts Samuel swung his Miltank Prongs and stabbed them into the ground. A force field generated in front of the rangers, effectively stopping Alisha's blasts.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Denise as she rolled behind the Protect.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the black mist that came from Tim's head," replied the Pink Ranger. "What was that anyway?"

The black ranger gulped before he started to explain, "That mist is my nightmare. Over the past week, I have had a recurring dream that you all were taken by the forces of evil and that I had to... stop you. He must have been able to pull the nightmare out by using some sort of Dream Eater. Though I did notice that I don't even fell the tiniest bit tired anymore."

"So that black mist can make us evil?" asked Samuel, watching the protect starting to wobble.

"Pretty much," replied Tim, "However, I think that if we destroy the Dream Master then maybe we can bring Alisha back onto the side of good."

"It's better than nothing," said Denise as she lifted her hands up.

A bolt of lightning emerged from her gloves and headed towards Alisha, but the evil ranger was able to blast it out of the air. Smirking, she walked over to the rangers and punched the Protect, smashing it into hundreds of pieces. Still smirking, she grabbed Samuel by the neck and threw him into the black mist. Samuel's screams did not last long and when the mist moved away from him, his suit was crimson and his visor pitch black.

"Well this feels much better than being good," said the gravelly voiced crimson ranger. "C'mon join us, it will be fun."

Denise and Tim looked at the two evil rangers in front of them, and to their surprise the Dream Master was gone.

"Wait, where did the Dream Master go?" asked Tim, gripping his Doom Staff.

"He must have retreated, we will have to deal with him later," said Denise as she flexed her hands.

"Right, let's do this!" said Tim as he jumped at Samuel.

* * *

The Abyss

Thresh watched as two if his rangers turned evil.

"This isn't good," muttered Thresh, "I didn't think that he would have been able to bring the Dream Master back. We should have destroyed him for good."

"Who is the Dream Master?" asked Drake.

"One of Spector's more devious monsters. He has the ability to draw out nightmares, and unfortunately Tim's nightmare was the rangers turning evil."

"So how can the nightmare be reverted?"

The horned man let out a little sigh, "I don't know, last time the nightmare was a monster that we were able to destroy. But this time it is something completely different."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Drake.

"There is one thing, but I don't want to use it until I have no other choice," replied Thresh.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**AN: **Ooh, a cliffhanger. This is the first of a three part arc and I hope you enjoy it.

Find out what happens next time and remember R & R


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nigh

Chapter 5: Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

Tim shot up, screaming his head off. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Tim took deep breaths. The nightmare had been plaguing him for the last week and it had started to show. Just the week before, Tim had fallen asleep while piloting the Houndoom Zord.

_Flashback_

"_We need Orange Isle Zord power!" called out the rangers._

"_Miltank Zord!"_

"_Mantine Zord!"  
_

"_Magneton Zord!"_

"_Houndoom Zord!"_

_The four Zords quickly arrived at the battle and the rangers jumped into the cockpits. The Miltank Zord charged at the monster, slamming into it and sending it back a couple of kilometres. Following the pink cow, the Mantine Zord fired several ball of energised water at the monster, with the Magneton Zord firing off a thunderbolt at the drenched monster. The three rangers turned their attention towards the Houndoom Zord, but it did not do anything._

"_Tim!" Samuel called through the intercom._

_The black ranger woke up and slapped his hand on a random button, which proceeded to make the Houndoom Zord start to form for the Megazord. The monster stared at the Zord before exploding, thanks to the Magneton Zord._

_End Flashback_

He still hadn't lived that one down, Alisha seemed to take delight in teasing him about it. Tim rubbed his head before closing his eyes, trying to catch a little bit of sleep.

Near the Earth's Core

Ophelia watched with interest as Tim tossed and turned in his sleep. A smile flickered across her face as she contemplated what havoc could occur from the Black Ranger from being too tired to do anything. Suddenly an idea sprang into her mind and she went to look for Spectre.

"Spector where are you?" called out the bug headed woman, "I know how we can get rid of those ranger brats!"

Ophelia found the faceless man standing outside his hideout, staring at the Earth's Core.

"There you are Spector," she said, "Listen I have a plan that will get rid of those rangers."

"I'm already way ahead of you," answered Spector.

"How?"

"There is a reason that you four were called up early when you went down to fight the rangers for the first time," answered Spector, "Now we just have to wait."

Pummelo Island

When Denise and Alisha walked into the Pummelo Party, the sight of Tim horrified them. He was an absolute mess, and looked like he was staying awake on adrenaline. Or at least trying to, he was currently resting his head on Samuel's shoulder.

"Is he alright?" asked Denise.

"The nightmares are really starting to take their toll," replied Samuel, "And there is no way that he can go out and do his rangerly duties."

"Well maybe Thresh can do something," said Alisha, "I'm sure that he would be able to help Tim get some sleep."

Just as Alisha was going to communicate with Thresh, their communicators went off, waking Tim up.

"What's up Thresh," yawned Tim.

"Spector has sent down a monster on Kumquat Island," said the voice of Thresh, "You need to hurry."

The rangers nodded at each other before they ran out of the Pummelo Party and into a secluded alley. Tim pulled out his morpher, stifling a yawn as he did so, and called the order to morph.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

Kumquat Island

The four rangers appeared on the main street of Kumquat Island, and immediately saw the monster that they were after. The monster looked like a large Hypno, with a monocle and a large top hat.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Denise, "We were sent to fight a Hypno?"

The monster turned towards the rangers with a look of hurt on his face.

"I'm more than a Hypno, I am the Dream Master!" exclaimed the monster.

This did not even make the rangers blink (under their helmets of course); instead they summoned their weapons and charged at the Dream Master. The Hypno monster growled at the rangers as he splayed his hands forward at them. Suddenly the rangers felt head splitting pain and they fell to the ground, holding their heads. Smiling, the Dream Master walked over to Tim and placed his hand on the ranger's helmet. Tim screamed as the pain in his head intensified and he felt something move inside his head.

"Well this is interesting black ranger," said the Dream Master as a black mist somehow emerged from the black ranger's helmet.

The mist began to swirl, growing larger and larger. It began to move towards the other rangers, who were still on the ground in pain. It swirled around the prone form of Alisha, and started to settle on her. The blue ranger screamed as the black mist covered her. She let out one last scream before she was silent.

"Alisha!" yelled out Tim through clenched teeth.

Gripping his Doom Staff, Tim pointed the head towards the Dream Master.

"Dark Pulse!"

The ball of dark energy slammed into the Hypno Monster, and suddenly the pain disappeared. The three rangers picked themselves up off the ground.

"What did you do to Alisha!" demanded Tim as he ran over to the mist.

"Me? I did nothing, if anyone did anything it would be you," said the Dream Master, pushing his hand upwards.

The dark mist that had surrounded Alisha lifted itself, and to the other rangers' horror, her suit was no longer blue, but black. She lifted her head and revealed that her visor was now red, making the other rangers feel uneasy,

"Why hello Tim," said Alisha in a gravelly voice. "Is something the matter?"

And with that she aimed her Remoraid Blasters at the rangers and let loose. Dodging the blasts Samuel swung his Miltank Forks and stabbed them into the ground. A force field generated in front of the rangers, effectively stopping Alisha's blasts.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Denise as she rolled behind the Protect.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the black mist that came from Tim's head," replied the Pink Ranger. "What was that anyway?"

The black ranger gulped before he started to explain, "That mist is my nightmare. Over the past week, I have had a recurring dream that you all were taken by the forces of evil and that I had to... stop you. He must have been able to pull the nightmare out by using some sort of Dream Eater. Though I did notice that I don't even fell the tiniest bit tired anymore."

"So that black mist can make us evil?" asked Samuel, watching the protect starting to wobble.

"Pretty much," replied Tim, "However, I think that if we destroy the Dream Master then maybe we can bring Alisha back onto the side of good."

"It's better than nothing," said Denise as she lifted her hands up.

A bolt of lightning emerged from her gloves and headed towards Alisha, but the evil ranger was able to blast it out of the air. Smirking, she walked over to the rangers and punched the Protect, smashing it into hundreds of pieces. Still smirking, she grabbed Samuel by the neck and threw him into the black mist. Samuel's screams did not last long and when the mist moved away from him, his suit was crimson and his visor pitch black.

"Well this feels much better than being good," said the gravelly voiced crimson ranger. "C'mon join us, it will be fun."

Denise and Tim looked at the two evil rangers in front of them, and to their surprise the Dream Master was gone.

"Wait, where did the Dream Master go?" asked Tim, gripping his Doom Staff.

"He must have retreated, we will have to deal with him later," said Denise as she flexed her hands.

"Right, let's do this!" said Tim as he jumped at Samuel.

The Abyss

Thresh watched as two if his rangers turned evil.

"This isn't good," muttered Thresh, "I didn't think that he would have been able to bring the Dream Master back. We should have destroyed him for good."

"Who is the Dream Master?" asked Drake.

"One of Spector's more devious monsters. He has the ability to draw out nightmare, and unfortunately Tim's nightmare was the rangers turning evil."

"So how can the nightmare be reverted?"

The horned man let out a little sigh, "I don't know, last time the nightmare was a monster that we were able to destroy. But this time it is something completely different."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Drake.

"There is one thing, but I don't want to use it until I have no other choice," replied Thresh.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, but it is the set up for my next chapter, which should hopefully be both longer and better.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightmare Continues

Chapter 6: The Nightmare Continues

Tim cried out in pain as a blast hit him in the chest. Falling to the ground, he looked onward in horror as Alisha and Samuel walked towards him.

"Pity Black Ranger," said Samuel as he swung his weapons around in a circle. "I thought that you would have at least put up a bit of a fight."

"Don't touch him!" screamed Denise as she fired off a Thunderbolt at the now crimson and black Rangers.

Bringing up a Protect Samuel glared at the yellow ranger, deciding that he need to take care of her before she could pose a threat. He punched her in the face then slammed the base of his prongs into her stomach. Letting out a small gasp of pain Denise returned the favour by punching Samuel in the chest before kicking his legs out from underneath him. As he fell, Samuel grabbed Denise's leg and pulled her to the ground with him.

"Time to say goodnight," chuckled Samuel as he pinned the yellow ranger to the ground, managing to keep one arm free, one of his prongs in that particular hand.

"No!" screamed Denise, managing to push her head up and slam it into Samuel chest.

With the movement surprising the Crimson Ranger, Denise was able to roll her way out from underneath him. Immediately reacting, Samuel grabbed onto her leg and threw her in the dark mist's direction. Screaming as she went, Denise was about to hit the mist when both she and Tim disappeared in flashes of coloured light.

"Damn it!" shouted Samuel as the two rangers disappeared.

* * *

The Abyss

"Rangers are you alright?" asked Thresh as the rangers reappeared.

"A little beat up," answered Denise, "But we lost Alisha and Samuel and that Dream Master got away."

"It's all my fault," muttered Tim, falling to the floor.

"Drake you deal with Tim," ordered Thresh, "Denise and I will try and figure out what we can do to bring the rangers back."

Drake nodded his head, and then walked over to the black ranger. Turning his attention back to the yellow ranger, Thresh motioned for her to follow him. He walked up to a seemingly blank bench and pressed his hand down. The bench compressed down before folding away to reveal a large computer screen.

"This is the Monstecorder," said Thresh, "And before you say anything, yes I do know that it has a lame name. Inside here are all the records of the monsters that Spector used in the past. Spector used the Dream Master against the original group of rangers, but when he extracted the nightmare, it was nothing more than an unusually strong monster. But Tim's nightmare is something completely different, I never would have expected something like this."

"What can we do?" pleaded Denise, "We have to get Alisha and Samuel back, and I can't destroy them, I just can't"

The horned man looked at Denise before saying something, "Denise, I'm afraid that if we are unable to bring the rangers back then we will no choice but to destroy them."

"No, we can't!" yelled Denise. "I know that we can bring them back, I just know we can."

Thresh sighed and put his hand on the yellow ranger's shoulder, "I'll do my best, promise."

Suddenly Denise burst into tears, at least she sounded like she was, and it really was quite difficult to tell with her helmet still on her head. Thresh let out another sigh before walking over to Drake.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

The two evil rangers materialised in flashes of black and crimson light. They were met by the five inhabitants of the evil hideout.

"Welcome!" said Spector, "Finally we have some rangers on our team!"

"We aren't on your 'team'," snapped Alisha, "But we decided that we would like to help you convert the other rangers into evildom."

"Why that would be mighty helpful," said Spector, "Wouldn't it be Ophelia?"

The bug headed woman smiled at the question, but not because it sounded like a good plan.

"What is he on about?" whispered Mulch, "I thought we were going to destroy the rangers."

Xynexia slammed her elbow into his rib, "You idiot, he is merely pretending to go along with the rangers."

"Oh, I see," whispered Mulch.

Hoping that the rangers didn't hear that idiot Mulch, Spector lead them into the main room of the hideout, intent on discussing ways to destroy the rangers. As they walked into the room, Ophelia noticed that the Dream Master had disappeared.

* * *

Pummelo Island

Wes slumped against the wall; he couldn't believe that two of the rangers had turned evil. It just did not seem like it could be possible. His belief could have been different if he had known about what happened in Hoenn, but he had not been into the news back then.

"It's just not possible," he muttered.

Suddenly he heard something crash in the distance. Quickly running over to the source of the noise, Wes was surprised to see the Dream Master with his leg somehow stuck in a garbage can.

"You!" cried out Wes, "You are the one who turned the rangers evil."

The Dream Master turned to the blonde boy and smiled, "And what are you going to do about-"

He was cut off when Wes picked up a garbage can lid and slammed it into his face. The Hypno monster staggered backwards, and Wes continued his assault by punching the monster in the stomach. The Dream Master grabbed a hold of Wes' arm and threw him into the alley wall.

"That is quite enough," he said as he splayed his hand at Wes.

The blonde boy cried out in pain, clasping his head in both hands. The Dream Master smiled as he walked over to the boy and put his hand on Wes' ear. Just as he was starting to extract a nightmare, something hit him the back.

"Don't you dare!" came the voice of the black ranger. "Dark Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!" came the voice of the yellow ranger.

The two attacks connected with the Dream Master and sent him flying away.

"Are you alright?" asked Tim as he helped Wes off the ground.

"I'm fine," replied Wes before he hesitated for a bit. "Wait a minute, you sound familiar."

"No I don't," said Tim. "Pretty sure that I have never met you."

Wes was about to say something when a purple orb slammed into his back, rendering him unconscious. Tim held onto the boy before teleporting away, leaving Denise to fight the Dream Master.

"Bring it!" she said as she jumped at the monster.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

"So big stuff, want to get together tonight and do something," said Xynexia to Samuel.

The crimson ranger looked at her, his expression difficult to read thanks to his helmet, before answering. "No thanks, I'm not into the ladies."

"What?" asked Xynexia in disbelief before Spector came into the room.

"Rangers, the Dream Master is fighting the yellow ranger," said the ghost man.

Samuel and Alisha looked at each other before teleporting away.

* * *

Pummelo Island

Denise shot another thunderbolt at the Dream Master, the attacks stopping the monster from attacking her mind.

"Why hello there," said a gravelly voice.

"Oh no," muttered Denise as she turned around.

Behind her were the two evil rangers, and the mist from before was seething through their suits. Denise held up her hands and sent a thunderbolt at the two rangers, who merely jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Silly girl," said Samuel, "You should know better."

He started twirling his forks and fired a Hyper Beam at the yellow ranger. Denise screamed in pain as the attack connected with her, followed up by Alisha firing off a Hydro Pump. Falling to the ground, Denise gasped heavily as she watched the black mist drift towards her.

"No!" she shouted as black obscured her vision.

* * *

The Abyss

"Denise!" called out Tim as he watched through Thresh's viewing globe. "Why didn't you teleport her away?"

"I don't know why," replied Thresh, "Something was blocking it."

"How am I meant to beat them now, I'm only one ranger," said Tim as he fell to the ground in a similar way he had before.

"Well there is one thing that we can do," piped up Drake.

"Drake I don't know if that is quite a smart idea," said Thresh.

"What can you do?" asked Tim, picking himself up off the floor.

"Before we do anything you must know that it will involve that friend of yours," said Thresh, "Do you know if he would be willing to comply?"

Tim looked over at the unconscious form of his friend before nodding, "I'm sure he would."

Suddenly, as if he knew that he was being talked about, Wes opened his eyes. "I'll do it."

To Be Continued

* * *

**AN: **The second part of the arc, things are starting to get troublesome for the rangers.

Find out what happens next time and remember to R & R


	8. Chapter 7: The Final Nightmare

Chapter 7: The Final Nightmare

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tim. "You know what Thresh said?"

Wes rolled his eyes, "Yes I know the risks."

"Okay then, let's go."

The black ranger and the newly appointed ranger disappeared in flashes of light. Drake looked at the spot where Wes and Tim had been.

"Are you sure that this was a smart idea?" asked the Champion.

"Drake you were the one who suggested it in the first place, and I do believe that Wes can help bring the rangers back. But if it malfunctions, then who knows what will happen to him," replied Thresh.

* * *

Pummelo Island

The two rangers reappeared; Tim morphed and Wes unmorphed, and saw Samuel, Alisha and Denise, who was now in a brown suit. The three evil rangers looked at the two other before summoning up their weapons.

"Okay Wes, you need to watch out for that black mist," said Tim, "And the Dream Master, wherever he has gone."

The blonde boy nodded his head before he held his morpher out.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

The amber disk exploded and covered Wes in rocks. The rocks started to glow green before they melted into a green suit without a helmet. The suit had white gloves and boots, as well as a white belt, and a white stripe running down his arm. There was a trophy in the centre of the suit and a dagger strapped to his side. A ghostly Vileplume appeared behind Wes before moving into him. It lowered its head until the flower was completely at the front, and the hole on the middle of the flower became the visor while the rest of the body solidified and became the helmet.

"Pummelo Ranger!"

The green ranger looked at his suit before facing the evil rangers and holding out his hands.

"Vileplume Shield!"

A shield in the shape of Vileplume's flower appeared in Wes' hands. He swung it around and ran at the evil rangers, Tim following close behind. The green ranger threw the shield at the crimson ranger and as he did so, Wes pulled out his dagger and swiped at Samuel. The ranger parried the dagger with his Miltank Prongs, and simply moved out of the way of the shield. However, he wasn't expecting the shield to come back, hitting the ranger in the head.

"Why you little," growled Samuel, swiping at Wes.

The green ranger jumped backwards and held his shield out in front of him, the hole on the flower starting to glow. Realising what was happening Samuel tried to get away but was too late.

"Solar Beam!"

The beam slammed into the crimson ranger and sent him flying backwards. Wes gave a cry of joy before a Hydro Pump hit him in the back.

"Don't be such a pain," hissed Alisha, firing off another Hydro Pump.

While Wes was busy with Alisha, Tim found himself against Denise. The brown ranger currently had her hand around his throat and was not planning to let go anytime soon. He tried to pull her hand off, but the mist must have made her stronger, because he could not even get it to budge.

"How pitiful Tim," said Denise. "You were meant to be our leader, yet you are the reason that we are like this. However, I think it is about time that you realise how much better it is to be on what we call the better side."

Screaming as he went, Denise threw him into the black mist and Tim awaited the eventual darkness closing in over him. A few seconds passed and Tim realised that nothing had happened. He looked around and was surprised to see that the mist was not doing anything.

"Well this is interesting," said Tim before he fired off a Dark Pulse at Denise. "Thresh, did you see that?"

"Why yes I did," came the reply. "It seems that because you are the creator of this nightmare it can't affect you."

"Seems sort of a cop out," said Tim, firing off another Dark Pulse, "But hey, it's better than the mist actually working on me."

Denise could not believe it, that damn black ranger wasn't affected by the mist. That might have been so, but the green ranger surely would not be immune.

"Throw him in!" she yelled to Alisha.

The evil black ranger nodded, picking up Wes as she did so and threw him at the mist. Bracing himself for who knows what, Wes was surprised to find that nothing was happening to him.

"This doesn't make any sense!" cried out Denise, "Why isn't the mist affecting you?"

"Because Wes wasn't in my nightmare!" exclaimed Tim, "So the mist has no effect on him!"

* * *

The Abyss

Thresh watched as the mist did nothing to Tim and Wes, and an idea started to form in his head. He thought it over and over, and over. He had to see if it would work.

* * *

Pummelo Island

"Tim," called Thresh, "I think I may have a way to bring the rangers back and get rid of that awful mist."

"Well lay it on me," said Tim, knocking Samuel and Denise away.

"I think that if you were to some way absorb the nightmare back into your body then I think that its effects will be negated."

"Well that's great," said Tim, "Does Houndoom learn Dream Eater?"

"Yes I believe it does," replied Thresh, "Why?"

"Because I think I know how to get the mist."

Tim turned towards the mist before shouting out a couple of orders to Wes.

"Wes, I need you to keep Samuel, Denise and Alisha preoccupied while I get to work!"

The green ranger nodded his head and lifted up his shield. The shield glowed green before shooting out pulses of grass energy at the rangers. Vines burst up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the evil rangers legs, effectively stopping them from moving. They growled in protest as the vines continued to burst up and wrapped around their arms, stopping them from using their weapons.

"It's all yours Tim," called Wes.

The black ranger nodded his head before pointing his staff at the black mist.

"Dream Eater!"

Instantly, the head of the staff began to suck in the mist. Slowly it disappeared into the staff, soon it was all gone. Holding a now quivering staff, Tim placed the head of it against his own and grunted as the nightmare was pushed back into his head.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

"No!" screamed Spector as he watched Tim bring the mist back into himself. "Dream Master, get down there and destroy those rangers!"

The Hypno Monster nodded his head before disappearing a puff of red smoke.

* * *

Pummelo Island

Tim and Wes gave a cry of joy when they saw their teammates' suits turn into their original colours.

"What happened?" asked Alisha, looking around at her location. "The last thing I remember is fighting the Dream Master."

"Well that last thing I remember is being thrown into that mist," said Samuel.

"Same here," put in Denise. "That and fighting you two."

"Who are you?" suddenly asked Alisha, noticing Wes.

"Oh, I'm the Pummelo Island ranger," replied Wes. "I believe that you may know me as Wes."

"Wait, Thresh said that there was no morpher for Pummelo Island," said Samuel.

"No he didn't," realised Denise, "If you remember he merely told us the origin of our morphers, and didn't answer the question."

Before they could speculate anymore, there was a huge explosion behind them.

"Black ranger, you will pay for getting rid of my beautiful nightmare!" howled the voice of the Dream Master.

Turning around, the rangers saw the Hypno monster which had started all the mess. The readied their weapons before executing their attacks.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dark Pulse!"

"Solarbeam!"

The Dream Master was hit by the attacks all at once and sent flying backwards. Following up his attack, Wes drew his dagger and ran at the monster.

"Huh, have we ever used our daggers before?" asked Samuel.

"Don't think we have," replied Alisha, "But we never really needed them because we have our weapons."

Shrugging his shoulders, Samuel charged after Wes, followed by the other three rangers. Stabbing at the Dream Master Wes was whacked aside by the Hypno monster, before he was picked up by his throat.

"You shouldn't even be here," growled the Dream Master, tightening his grip. "And now I will get rid of you."

"I don't think so!" yelled the other four rangers as they all fired off attacks.

Hit in the back, the Dream Master looked down at his chest and saw a giant hole there.

"Oh crap," he muttered before exploding.

Wes fell to the ground, rubbing his throat, "Thanks guys."

* * *

Centre of the Earth

Spector sighed as he watched his monster get destroyed.

"Energy of the lost and forgotten, make my monsters grow!"

* * *

Pummelo Island

The lightning bolts hit the remains of the Dream Master, and his body reformed and grew giant.

"Looks like we need the Orange Isles Zords," said Tim.

"Miltank Zord!"

"Mantine Zord!"

"Magneton Zord!"

"Houndoom Zord!"

"Vileplume Zord! Did I say that right?"

His question was answered when a giant mechanical Vileplume appeared along with the other four Zords. Teleported into the cockpit of his Zord, Wes was awestruck by the machine.

"This is so awesome," he commented. "Now what do we do?"

Tim's voice crackled through the speaker system, "See that big yellow button that says 'Battle Station'? Press it."

Wes pressed the button and immediately his Zord went to work. As the other Zords formed their usual Battle Station formation, the Vileplume Zord attached its body to the Miltank Zord's chest, the flower pointing outwards.

"That was weird," said Wes as he appeared in the Battle Station cockpit.

"It's about to get weirder," said Samuel as he pressed the 'Megazord' button.

The Battle Station moved into Megazord mode, except the Vileplume Zord attached its base to the right arm of the Megazord in Magneton's place, the flower forming a blaster.

"Let's do this!" cried out Denise.

The Megazord lurched forward at the Dream Master and punched with its left arm. The Dream Master easily dodged the punch and thrusted his fist towards the Megazord's chest. The mechanical warrior staggered backwards, the rangers being shaken around in the cockpit.

"Why don't we try the Vileplume Zord?" suggested Wes once he was able to stabilise himself.

"Why not?" retorted Denise, pressing a button with a picture of the aforementioned Zord on it.

The Megazord raised its right arm and the Vileplume Zord began to glow. Suddenly a huge beam of energy burst from the middle of the flower and went straight through the Dream Master.

"Damn," he muttered before exploding again.

* * *

The Abyss

After returning the Zords, the rangers teleported to the Abyss where they saw Drake and Thresh waiting for them.

"Welcome back rangers," said Thresh with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Thresh," said Samuel. "But there is something we need to ask you."

"What is it Samuel?"

"Well, we want to know why it took until know for there to be a Pummelo Island ranger, and for that matter why there aren't any other rangers."

The horned man let out a sigh before he answered.

"Well your morphers are the only morphers that we were able to create and keep stable. We still haven't been able to created stable morphers for the other islands."

"Well okay then," said Samuel, "You could have just told us before."

Seeing that they were happy with the explanation, Thresh went on to talk about other things. However, Samuel could tell that he wasn't been one hundred percent truthful.

* * *

**AN: **The conclusion of my Nightmare arc, whoo! And the introduction of Wes the new green ranger.

Find out what happens next time and remember to R & R


	9. Chapter 8: A Sticky Situation

Chapter 8: A Bit of a Sticky Situation

Samuel and Wes were sitting at the Pummelo Party, talking about their experiences in school. They had discovered that they had more in common than they had thought.

"Wait, they did what?" asked Samuel with a huge grin on his face.

"They went and got a priest to perform an exorcism on me," laughed Wes, "I acted straight around them for about a week before I said that I had been 'converted' back into being gay!"

Laughing as hard as he could, Samuel tried to finish his drink but was unable to.

"Well when I told my parents they were fine with it, I mean they were a bit shocked as I expected them to be, but overall they were really supportive," said the pink ranger, "The real trouble was at school, everyone seemed to be scared of me or something, well they were until I met Alisha and Denise. After that everything seemed like it had gone back to normal."

"Well sounds like you had it lucky then," said the green ranger.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

"We need to do something to destroy those rangers!" cried out Mulch.

"You don't say," retorted Xynexia, "And here I thought that we needed to do something to pamper them."

Completely missing the sarcastic tone that Xynexia was speaking in, Mulch continued his little mini rant. The ice woman slapped her forehead before deciding to find Spector. She found the faceless man on the balcony, which seemed to be his favourite spot as of late.

"What do you want Xynexia?" asked Spector, in a deeply unsettling voice.

"I think that it might be time to send down another monster," replied Xynexia, "At the very least it will make Mulch shut up."

Spector nodded his head, "Fine, I'll also send down some Zuguys perhaps that will make it a little bit more interesting."

* * *

Pummelo Island

Samuel and Wes were still chatting away when they heard screaming from the streets. Rushing outside the youth centre, they saw a hoard of Zuguys, and what appeared to a strange mixture of an Ariados and Machamp. The monster had the head of and Ariados, with the body of a Machamp as well as having long spider leg-like protrusions coming from its back.

"What is that?" asked Wes, as the pair of them looked around for a place with no one of watch them morph.

To their surprise, there wasn't actually anyone around, them must have all ran off when the monster appeared.

"Well, I guess that this is a good as time as anything," said Samuel as he pulled out his morpher. "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Ranger!"

"Pummelo Ranger!"

"Hey you there!" called out the pink ranger, "What do you think you're doing?"

The monster turned towards them before screaming "Attack!" The Zuguys charged at the rangers, who were able to dispose of them one by one using their weapons. However, every time they killed one Zuguy, another one took its place.

"Uh, Thresh?" Wes asked. "We could use a little bit of help."

"The other rangers are on their way," came the reply.

As soon as he said that the three other rangers appeared, morphed of course. They summoned their weapons and ran into the battle, with Tim heading for the monster. The monster watched the ranger run up to him, and punched him in the stomach. Tim fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Ha, you can't defeat me for I am the incredible Arachnichamp!" bragged the monster.

"Well I beg to differ," retorted Tim, holding his staff up. "Flamethrower!"

The head of the staff opened up and spewed forth a large plume of fire. The fire flickered against the monster's skin, but overall it did not do all that much.

"The fire should have hurt you," said Tim, "You're part bug type aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am also part rock type," replied Arachnichamp. "Spector knows better than to send me down with glaring weaknesses."

Before he could say anything else, Tim slammed his staff into the monster's stomach before proceeding to hit him in the head. Meanwhile the other rangers had to contend with the Zuguys, and they were starting to get tired. Blasting another couple of Zuguys away with a Thunderbolt, Denise was overwhelmed by the amount of Zubat monsters.

"Help!" she cried out.

Answering her call Samuel let loose with a Hyper Beam, destroying a large majority of the Zuguys. Alisha cocked her blasters and fired off several Hydro Pumps, also destroying many of the Zuguys. Nevertheless, more and more kept appearing.

"Where are they all coming from?" asked Wes.

"I imagine that Spector is somehow making more and more as we destroy them," replied Samuel. "And I find it quite very annoying."

"Seconded," commented Denise, getting up off the ground.

However, after destroying yet another round of Zuguys no more of them appeared. However, they immediately ran over to Tim and the Arachnichamp. The pair were currently parrying each other's blows, neither of them getting an advantage.

"Hey freakazoid!" Wes called out, "Catch!"

Throwing his shield as hard as he could, Wes was shocked when it merely rebounded off Arachnichamp's skin. Not giving up, he retrieved his shield and did it again, and again, and again. Finally, the monster started to growl in annoyance and knocked Tim away. Knocking the other three rangers away, Arachnichamp splayed his hand at the green ranger. A thread of silk shot out and started to wrap itself around Wes, who was unable to break free of it.

"Hel-" started to cry Wes before he was fully covered by the silk.

"Goodbye," said the monster before he and Wes disappeared.

"Wes!" Tim and Samuel cried out at the same time.

"Uh, Thresh," said Denise, "We have a bit of a situation."

And with that the four rangers disappeared in multicoloured flashes of light.

* * *

The Abyss

The rangers reappeared in the Abyss and immediately Samuel ran over Thresh.

"Tell me that you can find him!" pleaded Samuel. "Please, tell me that you can find where he is."

"I will try my best," replied the horned man, "It hopefully shouldn't take very long, so just wait here and I will do all I can."

Samuel nodded his head, demorphing as he did so. The other rangers followed suit, seeing that being morphed was not necessary.

* * *

Valencia Island

Wes frantically tried to break free from the thread that was keeping him in place, but they were incredibly strong. Arachnichamp laughed at the ranger's attempts to break free from the rock on which he was restrained.

"You can't break my thread," said the monster. "Not even a diamond drill can do that."

"I'll get out, and when I do I shall kick your butt," spat Wes, still struggling against the restraints.

Arachnichamp laughed at Wes' attitude, he knew that he would not break free.

* * *

The Abyss

Thresh was still searching for Wes, desperately scanning for the green ranger. He was about to give up his search when an alarm started to go off.

"What's that?" asked Alisha.

"Someone is sending us a message," replied Drake.

Suddenly an orb materialised, within it the face of Spector appeared.

"Why hello there rangers, and my dear old friend Thresh, oh and his assistant Drake," said the faceless man in a condescending tone. "As you are all aware, I have your beloved green ranger. I will give him back to you, but at a cost. I wish for nothing more than the morphers. And if you don't give them to me, well your friend may meet an unfortunate end."

With that, the orb disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"What are we going to do?" asked Alisha, "Are we going to give up our powers?"

"We have to," replied Tim, "I can't let anything happen to Wes."

"Well there is one thing that we could do," said Denise.

* * *

Valencia Island

The four rangers appeared in front of Arachnichamp and Wes.

"What are you doing!" called out Wes, seeing that the rangers weren't morphed.

"We are giving over our morpher," said Samuel, "And you have to do the same thing as well."

Just as he was about to protest Thresh's voice burst into his helmet. "Just go along with it. The rangers have a plan and we are confident that it will work."

"Alright," said Wes, powering down. "You can have my morpher."

As soon as the ranger powered down, Arachnichamp was onto his morpher; but he kept Wes tied up.

"Now your morphers," ordered the monster, holding his hand out to the other rangers.

With a sad look on his face Tim walked forward and placed a bag in Arachnichamp's hand.

"Yes!" cried out Arachnichamp, "I have the morphers!"

With the morphers now in his possession, Arachnichamp let Wes out of his restraints. The moment that he hit the ground, the green ranger dashed over to the other rangers.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Wes. "He has our morphers, we have no powers left."

"We still have one thing left," replied Denise. "Now Thresh!"

As soon as the words left Denise's mouth, both Wes and Arachnichamp were surprised to see the rangers' weapons materialise.

"What's going on here?" boomed Arachnichamp. "I have your morphers!"

"Just because you have our morphers doesn't mean you have our powers!" yelled Alisha, firing off several Hydro Pumps at Arachnichamp.

The monster merely stood there, unfazed by the attacks. "Do I need to remind you what happened last time."

"He does have a point," said Wes, "We can fight him all we want, but how are we going to beat him?"

"With the Isle Blade," said Tim.

"The what?"

"The Isle Blade," replied Tim, "Just say Isle Blade activate!"

"Um... okay," said Wes before he and the other rangers shouted out in unison.

"Isle Blade Activate!"

The rangers' weapons started to glow before they floated into the sky. The Doom Staff went upright, with the Miltank Prongs sticking to each side of the head. The Remoraid Blasters slotted on the front and back of the head, water spurting out of the mouths. The Vileplume Shield slotted down at the bottom of the staff and created a handle for the Blade. Finally the Ton gloves grabbed the bottom of the Blade, and sent electricity running through the Blade. The Blade then zoomed towards Arachnichamp, and in one swift swing, sliced right through the monster.

As the two pieces of Arachnichamp fell to the ground, he let go of the morphers. Quickly grabbing their morphers, each of the rangers retrieved their own and put them in their pockets.

"Well thankfully that is over with," said Wes, "That thread was starting to hurt my wrists."

* * *

Centre of the Earth

"Argh!" yelled Spector, "I was just about to get the morphers! Energy of the lost and forgotten, make my monsters grow!"

* * *

Valencia Island

The lightning zapped the two pieces of the monster, which merged before growing giant. Looking up at the giant monster, the rangers grabbed their morphers.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Ranger!"

"Navel Ranger!"

"Trovita Ranger!"

"Kumquat Ranger!"

"Pummelo Ranger!"

"We need Orange Isle Zords!"

The five mechanical Zords appeared and the rangers were teleported into them.

"Orange Isle Megazord, activate!" called out Tim.

First the Zords formed the Battle Tank, before they continued transforming into the Megazord. Arachnichamp laughed as the Megazord started to move towards him.

"Ha, you think that you can beat me with that hunk of metal!" laughed the monster. "Just you try."

"He does remember that we beat him with a flying sword right?" asked Alisha. "Oh well, it doesn't matter because we will beat him again."

The Megazord lurched forward and threw a punch at Arachnichamp. The monster grabbed onto the hand and started swinging the Megazord around. The rangers held onto their seats as the Megazord went around and around. Finally, Arachnichamp let go and sent the Megazord into a nearby forest.

"Time for the Vileplume Cannon?" asked Wes as the Megazord picked itself up.

"Let's do it," said Tim.

The Megazord lifted its right arm up and the Vileplume Zord started to charge up. A huge beam of energy burst from it and went straight through Arachnichamp. The monster looked down at the hole before exploding into a million pieces.

* * *

Pummelo Island

"Thanks for getting me back guys," said Wes.

"No probs, we wouldn't have let anything happen to you," said Tim, the others agreeing.

"Hey who wants another drink?" asked Wes, getting up to get another round of drinks

"Yeah, I'll have another one."

"Me too."

"I'll have one as well."

"I'll help you get them," said Samuel.

As the pair walked over to the counter Samuel asked Wes a question that had been troubling him for a long time.

"So you doing anything this weekend?" he asked.

"No, why?" Wes replied with a question of his own.

"Well, if you aren't doing anything I was wondering if you want to go and catch a movie," muttered Samuel.

"Sure, see you on Saturday at six."

* * *

**AN: **And that's the end of another chapter. Wes and Samuel's relationship has started to blossom, and soon another one shall as well. Remember R & R.


	10. Chapter 9: Dampened Spirits

Chapter 9: Dampened Spirits

"So how did Saturday go?" asked Tim, sipping on a milkshake.

"Well, we went out and watched a movie and then got something to eat," replied Wes.

"That's all?" commented Tim, "Nothing else happened?"

"Well something may have happened, but there is something else that we need to talk about?"

"What?"

"You and Alisha," said Wes.

"What!" exclaimed Tim, spurting milk out his nose.

"I know that there is something going on between you two," replied Wes.

"There is nothing going on between us," Tim tried to reassure.

"Yeah, if nothing is happening between you two then I like boobs and find the thought of kissing Samuel repulsive and disgusting," mockingly said Wes.

"You kissed, didn't you!" cried out Tim.

"Possibly, but don't try and change the subject."

Meanwhile Samuel was with Denise and Alisha, who were pestering him about the previous weekend.

"Come on Samuel, tell us what happened!" screeched the girls, "We want to know."

"Nothing happened," replied Samuel, "We just went out and watched a movie."

"That can't be all," pouted Denise, "You must have done something else, otherwise it is too boring."

"Well I am sorry that my life is too boring for you," retorted Samuel, "Now excuse me while I go commit a crime just to keep you entertained."

* * *

Centre of the Earth

"Hey Xynexia!" yelled Mulch, "Where are you?"

"I'm here," sighed the Jynx woman, "Now what do you want?"

"I think that we should launch another attack against the rangers," suggested the squat warrior.

"And this attack will be different because?" asked Xynexia. "So far nothing has been able to defeat the rangers."

"Well you see, I have a little plan that I believe will work."

"And how will it work?" asked Xynexia.

"You will have to wait and see, now won't you," said Mulch. "Now where is Spector?"

"I don't know," replied Xynexia, "I think he is in his room, so I wouldn't go and disturb him."

"Then I shall have to try and make a monster myself," said Mulch.

He grabbed the hammer off his back, and with a big swing slammed it against the ground. When he lifted the hammer a small puddle formed. The puddle grew bigger, and a form started to rise up out of it. Slowly it continued to grow until it finally formed a definite form. It had the body of a Golduck with the wings of a Masquerain, and a humanoid head made of ice. In the middle of his chest was what appeared to be a LCD screen.

"Meet Hibit," said Mulch, "One of my best monsters."

"And what does he do?" asked Xynexia.

"Using his powers, he will render the rangers unable to morph!" cried out Mulch. "Now go my monster, destroy the rangers!"

The monster nodded his head and disappeared.

* * *

Pummelo Island

The two groups had met up with each other and were currently hanging out in the Pummelo Party.

"It feels weird that a monster hasn't been sent down for a couple of days," said Tim, sipping lemonade.

"I know, I just keep expecting a monster to suddenly appear and attack the city," agreed Denise.

Then, as if by cue, people started to scream out on the street. Jumping up out of their seats, the rangers ran outside and saw a monster walking down the street.

"Thresh, any news on the monster that's attacking the Island?" Wes asked into his communicator after they had run into an alley.

"I don't have anything on it. It must be a new monster, or possibly one of the general's monsters, I never documented any monsters that they created," came the reply.

"Okay, thanks anyways," said Tim. "You guys ready? Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Island!"

"Navel Island!"

"Trovita Island!"

"Kumquat Island!"

"Pummelo Island!"

"Stop what you are doing!" cried out Alisha, pointing at the monster.

Hibit turned to the rangers and started to smile.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked in a slightly slurred voice. "I am having too much fun."

"Yeah, well you won't when we are through with you!" yelled Samuel, summoning his weapons.

The other rangers followed suit and charged at Hibit. Samuel slashed at the monster's face, Hibit blocking the attack and slapping the pink ranger backwards. Jumping over her friend Alisha fired off several Hydro Pumps, which were merely absorbed into Hibit's body. He leapt at the blue ranger and slammed his elbow into her stomach. Rushing him from behind, Denise slapped her hands on Hibit's back. Electricity rushed through his body; Hibit turned around and punched the yellow ranger in the stomach. Wes and Tim stood side by side and held their weapons out. Tim fired off a Dark Pulse and Wes shot out a Solarbeam, both slamming into Hibit's body. However, the attacks did nothing to the monster's body.

"Why isn't anything working against him?" asked Samuel, slashing at the monster.

"I don't know," said Denise, "But we have to keep trying."

And with that the rangers continued to fire off their attacks, only for them to do nothing to Hibit. Hibit merely smiled, then he jumped at the rangers. He slapped Denise in the face, before grabbing Alisha's arm and threw her into Samuel. Charging at Hibit, Wes threw his shield at the monster, who merely grabbed it and threw it back. Annoyed at the monster Tim ran straight at it and swung his staff towards it. Hibit blocked it with his arm and slammed his hand into Tim's chest. The black ranger flew backwards, and called the rangers to him as he got up.

"Guys, nothing is working against him," said Tim. "I think that it is time for the Isle Blade."

"Right," agreed the other rangers.

"Isle Blade, activate!"

The weapons flew up into the air and combined into the Isle Blade. Hibit watched the sword with a smile on his face, and didn't even flinch as it ran through him. The top half of his body began to slide down and fell to the ground. When it exploded, and strangely he exploded in an explosion of water, the rangers got ready for the monster to get revived as a giant, but nothing happened.

"Well that was easy," stated Alisha, "But it definitely shouldn't have been."

"You're right," said Tim, "Something is wrong here."

"Um can anyone else hear humming?" asked Samuel. "'Cause I hear humming."

The rangers paused, and soon enough each of them could hear a faint humming noise. They looked around to see if they could find the source of the noise.

"Um, guys," stuttered Wes, "Anyone else see the water vibrating."

The other rangers looked down at the water on the ground, before they were thrown backwards by an explosion. As they hit the wall of a store, Tim, Wes and Samuel immediately. Alisha and Denise were a little more lucky, they were able stop themselves from slamming into anything too solid.

"Guys, are you alright?" asked Alisha, running over to her team mates.

"Yeah," said Wes, getting up.

"Well you won't be for very long!"

The rangers' turned around and saw Hibit standing there. The ice-headed monster smiled at the rangers before throwing several shards of ice at them. Three of the shards hit the guys, but the girls were able to dodge the shards.

"Guys, we have to morph!" cried out Tim after he saw that nothing seemed to be wrong with him. "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

The guys held out their morphers, but nothing happened. They tried again, but the same result.

"What's happening?" asked Wes, "Why can't we morph?"

"My ice shards have dampened your ability to morph," explained Hibit.

"But how does that work?" asked Samuel. "I mean, that makes less sense than us morphing into spandex wearing super heros."

"It just does!" yelled Hibit, blasting a beam of ice at the guys.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Denise, sending bolts of lightning at the ice beam.

The ice was shattered, and Hibit turned his attention to the morphed rangers.

"It's time to deal with you," said the monster. "Starting with this!"

Alisha and Denise dodged a huge shard of ice, and sent a Thunderbolt and Hydro Pump back. However, this still had no effect.

"Crap," said Alisha, "Our attacks still don't affect him."

"Thresh can you do anything about this?" asked Denise, dodging another blast.

"I will see what I can do, but I can't even allow you to use the other rangers' weapons. Hibit's powers have completely block them from being able to use anything related to their powers," replied Thresh.

"Well something has to work against him," complained Denise.

"How about our daggers?" suggested Alisha, "It's a long shot, but they might work."

The girls grabbed their daggers, and plunged them into the LED screen on the chest of the monster. Hibit let out a scream as his body began to spark, before he exploded, but this time without the water being there.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

Mulch fumed as he saw his monster get destroyed, but unfortunately he didn't have the means to revive Hibit.

_I could ask Spector, _thought Mulch _But I really don't want to risk incurring his wrath._

Deciding what was best for him to do, Mulch let his monster die.

* * *

Pummelo Party

"So," started Wes to Samuel, "Are you free next weekend?"

"Yeah, I am," replied the pink ranger.

The other three people watched as Wes and Samuel continued to make plans.

"Okay seriously, how come we can't find anyone for ourselves," complained Denise, "If Wes and Samuel can, why can't we?"

"Settle down Denise," said Tim with a smile on his face, "You will find someone some day."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

**AN:** And another chapter is completed. This isn't my favourite chapter, but I think I have written worse. Remember R & R


	11. Chapter 10: Cinematics

Chapter 10: Cinematics

"You did what!" roared Spector.

"I-I-I uh thought that I should have just taken charge and try to destroy the rangers," stuttered Mulch.

"With that lame monster!" continued to roar Spector. "What did it even do?"

"It prevented the rangers from being able to access their morphing powers," muttered Mulch.

"And that didn't even work properly, and what was with the daggers. Your monster wasn't affected by their weapons, but the daggers could kill it with one stab!"

However, Spector did not even let Mulch say another word; instead, he fired a beam of black energy at the icy warrior, effectively freezing him in a block of black ice.

"You need to settle down," said Ophelia, walking into the room. "Give me a chance at the rangers, I won't make the same mistakes that Mulch did."

Spector looked at the bug headed woman and he would have smiled, had he had a face. "Alright, give it a go."

Ophelia smiled wickedly before walking out of the room.

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

__**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)_

Samuel and Wes were waiting outside of the cinema, two people in a massive line. The night was cold, and the pair were shivering, despite the fact that they were wearing heavy jumpers.

"Out of all nights, why did we pick tonight to go out?" asked Wes through chattering teeth.

"I blame you," retorted Samuel, pulling Wes into a hug, "Now shut up, and warm me up."

Wes let out a laugh and tried to pull out of Samuel's grip, but was not able to.

"Hey, let me go!" he cried out.

"I could," said Samuel, "But I like my idea better."

"Well then, not exactly like it's a bad idea," Wes murmured. "Wonder what the others are doing?"

In Alisha and Denise's Apartment

The three other rangers were sitting in the apartment's living room, in near silence.

"So," said Tim, trying to break the silence. "How have you found Pummelo Island?"

"Well it's certainly different from Trovita Island," replied Denise. "But I found it quite easy to get used to living here."

"I found it difficult to get used to living here," said Alisha, "At first I thought that it was too different from Navel Island, but I have slowly found it easier to live here."

"Well let me tell you, Pummelo Island is quite a good place to live. We have it all here, shops, food, a beach, everything!" cried out Tim.

"Yeah, we get it," giggled Alisha. "It's good to live here. Listen, why don't we turn on the telly and see if there is anything good on."

* * *

High above Pummelo Island

Ophelia looked down at the Island and lifted her hands. A storm began to brew above her, and while it did so several hundred Zuguys flew down towards the ground.

"Fly my pretties!" yelled Ophelia, "Distract the rangers!"

As the Zuguys flew down, the storm became more intense, lightning starting to shoot out of it.

* * *

Movie Theatre

Samuel and Wes were getting settled in their seats, waiting for the movie to start. Wes laid his head on Samuel's shoulder and plunged his hand into the popcorn they had bought.

"Why is it taking so long for this movie to start," whined Wes, munching on popcorn.

"Settle down, I am sure that it will start soon," assured Samuel.

It was then that their communicators went off. Samuel slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged Wes outside of the cinema.

"What is it?" asked Samuel. "And it better be important."

"Listen guys, I am sorry that we had to interrupt your date, but Ophelia has sent down a large amount of Zuguys down," replied the voice of Drake.

"But we can't see—" started Wes, but he stopped when he saw hundreds of Zuguys run down the street. "Nevermind."

"I am sending the other rangers around now," said Drake before turning off the communicator.

"We morphing?" asked Wes.

"You know we are," replied Samuel, "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Island!"

"Pummelo Island!"

The two rangers quickly summoned their weapons and rushed the Zuguys. Samuel slashed through several Zuguys, and Wes threw his shield and drew his dagger. Jumping over a Zuguy, Wes stabbed it in the back and slashed the throat of another one. Samuel connected his forks together and spun them around. He sliced through the Zuguys, but he found that they were starting to overwhelm him.

"How are you going!" cried out Wes.

"Could be better!" came back the reply.

"And it's only going to get worse!"

The rangers looked up and saw Ophelia floating down to the ground, the storm now roaring. She looked at the rangers and lifted her hand up.

"Go my minion, do your worst!" she yelled.

A bolt of lightning shot out of the storm's centre and hit the ground in front of Ophelia. AS it dissipated a monster appeared. It looked like a humanoid Rotom, with the cables of an Electivire sticking out of its back, and a camera lens sticking out of its face.

"Meet my friend, Motorvire," introduced Ophelia. "Say hello Motorvire."

"Okay," said the monster in a static-like voice. "Hello."

Suddenly it through its arms up and the cables on its back sped towards Wes and Samuel. The rangers tried to jump out the cables' way but were unable to. They screamed in pain as the cables sent electric shocks through their bodies, before they both just disappeared. Ophelia let out a wicked laugh, just as the other three rangers appeared.

"Ophelia!" cried out Tim, "Where are the other two rangers!"

"Oh Timothy," said Ophelia, "They are in a better place now."

"How do you know who I am?" asked Tim.

"Oh, I know so much about you, and Alisha, and Denise, and Samuel, and Wesley," said Ophelia, "Nothing is secret from me, is it Alisha."

"What is she talking about?" asked Tim, turning to the blue ranger.

"I don't know," answered Alisha, "But we might want to deal with all these monsters soon."

"Right," said Tim. "Dark Pulse!"

* * *

Unknown Place

"Where are we?" asked Samuel, getting up off the ground.

"I don't know, but wherever we are, we aren't morphed anymore," replied Wes.

"That's probably not a good thing, and can you feel the ground shaking?" suddenly asked Samuel.

"Yeah, I can. We should probably move."

The pair jumped backwards, just as something burst through the floor. Light flooded the area and they gasped when they saw what was in the room. It was a Hypno, except its skin was horribly burnt and on one of its hands, it had five metal blades.

"We might want to run," said Samuel. "Now."

The pair turned and began to run, the monster turning its head towards the pair and smirking.

* * *

Pummelo Island

The three rangers were panting heavily, destroying all the Zuguys had taken its toll on them. Motorvire and Ophelia watched the rangers before deciding to attack. Motorvire sent his cables towards Denise, who parried them with her gloves. Ophelia went after Tim, grabbing him by the throat. She started to throttle his throat, but someone grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Get off my man!" roared Alisha, throwing Ophelia away.

"I'm your man?" asked Tim, gasping for air.

"I'll explain later," replied Alisha. "Hydro Pump!"

While Alisha and Tim were dealing with Ophelia, Denise found herself pitted against Motovire. However, they found that they were both equally matched, neither of them able to get the upper hand of the other.

"Where are Wes and Samuel!" yelled the yellow ranger.

"There are somewhere better!" replied Motorvire. "And your friends shall join them!"

Before Denise could do anything, Motorvire threw a cable at Alisha, sending electric shocks through her body. Alisha screamed in pain, the water and flying DNA in her body making the damage worse, and then just disappeared.

* * *

Unknown Place

Samuel and Wes were still running when suddenly an unmorphed Alisha fell on the pair of them.

"Hey there you guys are!" exclaimed Alisha. "And why am I unmorphed?"

"We don't know," answered Wes, pushing Alisha off him. "But we were like this when we appeared, wherever we are."

"Have you tried morphing?"

"Well we would have, except we have some really weird monster chasing us, but we could give it a go," replied Samuel. "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

They went to grab their morphers, but to the rangers' horror, they were not there.

"This could be bad," stated Wes.

"Why is that?" asked Alisha.

"Because of that!" answered Samuel, pointing at the monster heading towards them.

Alisha let out a cry of horror when she saw the monster before her.

"How are we meant to beat that thing?" she asked in horror. "We don't have our powers and it has a hand of frickin' metal claws!"

"That's why we were running," replied Samuel. "And I suggest that we continue to run."

They turned and got ready to run, but were stopped when they saw the monster in front of them now. It lurched forward and got a grip on Wes' arm.

"Wes!" yelled Samuel.

He jumped forwards and gave the monster a powerful punch to the head, followed with a quick punch to the elbow. Alisha followed suit and slapped the monster's face and punched it in the stomach. Meanwhile, Wes struck at the hand on his arm, hoping to god that it would let go. Unfortunately the attacks didn't even phase the monster, instead it raised its clawed hand and struck Samuel in the face. The pink ranger flew backwards, a set of red lines now on his cheek.

* * *

Pummelo Island

Tim slammed his staff into Ophelia's back, sending her flying forwards. She growled and raised her hands to the storm above. It roared and swirled before shooting down several bolts of lightning. The lightning formed into several more Motorvires, each looking stronger than the first one.

"This really can't be good," said Tim.

* * *

The Abyss

"Thresh this isn't good," said Drake, looking at the battle. "There has to be something we can do to help."

"I don't think that there is, I can't risk leaving here again. I am still not strong enough after the battle with Spector," said Thresh.

"Well there is one thing that I can do," suggested Drake.

"No way," replied Thresh, "We don't know if your powers are still active and if they are, I don't know if it will do any lasting damage."

"Thresh listen, three of the rangers are missing, and one of them isn't able to do very much damage to the monsters that outnumber them," argued Drake, "You need to let me do this."

"Fine," said Thresh. "But please, be careful."

"Right," replied Drake. "Power Source, Isle Force!"

* * *

Unknown Place

Samuel punched the monster in the back of the neck, hoping to do something to the being. Unfortunately it did nothing, except get its attention. The monster turned towards Samuel and punched him in the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" cried out Alisha, jumping and kicking the monster's head.

Like all the other effects to attack, this did nothing. The monster let out a guttural roar and flung its metal claw forward. A scream of pain erupted from Alisha's mouth as the metal claw found its way into her stomach.

* * *

Pummelo Island

Tim and Denise were still combating the Motorvires, Ophelia had disappeared after they had been summoned. They were fighting their best against the monsters when a red light shot down into the middle of the battle. When the light died down, it was revealed that there was a ranger in it! The ranger had a red suit that was similar to the other rangers', with the symbol for fire on the chest. The ranger's helmet was in the shape of a Charizard's head, the mouth acting as a visor.

"Who are you?" asked Tim and Denise simultaneously, each fighting off a monster.

"I do believe that you know me as Drake," replied the red ranger, "But first, Charizard Axes activate!"

Two axes in the shape of Charizard's wings appeared in Drake's hands, and he went in to help Denise and Tim.

"Wait so you are a ranger?" asked Tim, sending a flamethrower at a Motorvire.

"Yeah, long story. I will explain once we have dealt with these guys," replied Drake, slashing at a monster.

"Fine by me," said Tim. "Let's team up on the main Motorvire, chances it will bring Tim, Wes and Alisha back."

"Hey guys, a little help over here!" called out Denise, who was fending off the main Motorvire's tentacles.

"Right Denise," answered Tim, "Drake how do you feel about a double Flamethrower?"

"I feel quite good about it," replied Drake, holding his axes crossed over each other.

Twin Flamethrowers burst from the weapons and headed for the original Motorvire. The monster let out a yell of surprise, before the fire overwhelmed it.

* * *

Unknown Place

Wes cried out in pain as the monster threw him into a wall. Alisha was laying unnervingly still on the ground, several long red scratches running up her stomach, blood pouring out of the wounds. Samuel laid alongside her, barely conscious. The monster let out a bloodcurdling roar and stabbed its metal claw into Wes' stomach. He let out a cry of pain and slowly slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Samuel let out a cry of anguish as he watched his boyfriend close his eyes and stop moving. He picked himself up, pain flaring through his body as he did so, and glared at the monster.

"You...will...pay...for...that," gasped the pink ranger, his body slowly swaying from one side to another.

As he walked forward, the world around him began to shake, the reality around him started to tear apart. The monster disappeared and Samuel fell to the ground.

* * *

The Abyss

"He's starting to wake up!"

Samuel opened his eyes to see Tim, Denise and a red ranger standing over him.

"Who's that," he whispered, motioning towards the ranger.

"It's me," replied the ranger, taking off his helmet.

Samuel let out a short gasp as he saw Drake underneath the helmet.

"You're a ranger?" he asked.

"Yes I am, I'll explain once the other two wake up," replied the red ranger.

Several hours passed and slowly Alisha and Wes woke up, but both were incredibly sore from their ordeal, which was understandable considering both of them had nearly died.

"So Drake, tell us about you being a ranger," said Tim, sitting on Alisha's bed.

"Well as you know Thresh had a set of rangers before you," started Drake. "I was one of those rangers. When Spector was first released I was the first ranger to harness the powers of the Orange Isles. However, for some reason we harnessed each islands' elemental power. The only real difference between that and you guys is that we had elemental symbols on our suits rather than the badges and trophy. Anyways, when we had finally defeated Spector, or so we thought had, and Thresh offered for me to stay with him and help him with whatever he needed help with. I accepted his offer and here I am today. But let it be known, my powers can't be used for every battle that you have. I wasn't even sure that they would work today, but thankfully they did."

"We will keep that in mind," said Tim, "But thanks for helping us in this battle."

"Speaking of the battle," asked Wes. "How did you win?"

"Once the first Motorvire was destroyed by Drake and I, we were able to easily dispatch the other ones. Though once again the monster wasn't revived," answered Tim. "But oh well. I will see you three tomorrow and hopefully you can get out of here."

With that Tim teleported out of the Abyss and back to his apartment, not noticing the poster advertising a movie about a horribly scarred Hypno who killed children in their dreams...

* * *

**AN: And another chapter has been completed. I know that it seems I am introducing rangers rather quickly, but don't worry, Drake won't be using his powers regularly or will he? Anyways this will definitely be the last ranger I introduce for a long time now. Remember peeps, R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11: Tournament of a Lifetime

Chapter 12: Hatch

"Where am I?" muttered Drake, slowly opening his eyes.

Looking around, he saw that he was somewhere that looked like a dungeon. A second glance confirmed that it was a dungeon.

"Ah, you are awake," said a very familiar voice.

Drake looked towards the source of the voice and let out a cry of surprise when he saw who it was.

"Spector!" he yelled. "Where am I?"

"In a dungeon," mockingly answered the ruby faced man. "I do believe that it is quite obvious."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing, just a little revenge from all those years ago," answered Spector. "So get ready for a wild ride."

Spector advanced towards Drake, who started to scream.

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

__**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)_

"Where can Drake be?" Thresh asked himself. "He hasn't been in at all today."

The horned man paced around the Abyss, pressing random buttons as he did so. He stopped and placed his hand against his forehead. Thresh was worried about Drake, and he had not been answering his communicator.

"Where could you be?" Thresh asked himself again. "You have to be around here somewhere."

* * *

Pummelo Island

Denise was sitting on the couch in the lounge room, egg beside her, when she felt it begin to shake. The egg started to rock from side to side, growing more and more erratic. Slowly cracks appeared and one by one, pieces of shell began to fall off. Soon the egg had fully hatched and sitting in its place was a little Happiny.

"Well look at that," said Denise. "The egg hatched into a Happiny."

Hearing Denise talking, Alisha walked into the room, no longer looking visibly injured, and squealed in delight when she saw the Happiny.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute!" she squealed.

"Yeah, it is," replied Denise. "And she is going get even cuter when she evolves into a Chansey and then a Blissey!"

"Nah, I reckon that they don't get cuter when they evolve," said Alisha.

"Well, I do," said Denise, sticking her tongue out. "Can you wait here with Happiny while I go and give the others a ring?"

"Sure," replied Alisha.

* * *

The Abyss

Thresh was still pacing around the Abyss when he decided to give Drake another call, just in case he picked up this time.

"Hello," answered Drake.

"Drake, there you are!" exclaimed Thresh, "Where have you been?"

"I have just been busy with High Leader stuff," replied Drake. "Why?"

"Well you generally spend most of your time in the Abyss, and I was worried about you."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

* * *

In the Dungeon

A very battered Drake looked on in horror as Spector casually talked to Thresh, the latter having no idea who he was actually talking to. Spector hung up the phone and turned to Drake.

"Hmm, it seems that Thresh wishes for you to go back," said Spector. "But you and I both know that you won't be going anywhere soon."

"Thresh will find me!" yelled Drake, "You know he will."

"Yeah, but for now, let's have some fun," answered Spector. "Xynexia!"

The Jynx monster appeared in the room and faced the ruby faced man. "Yes?"

"I need you to do a little magic for me and give old Threshy a visit," replied Spector.

"Well doesn't that sound like fun," said Xynexia with a smile on her face.

Suddenly the Jynx monster transformed from her usual self into a perfect copy of Drake!

"This can't be good," murmured Drake as she left.

"You're right," said Spector. "It isn't good. It's positively evil!"

"Really?" asked Drake. "Did you really need to say that?"

"Why yes, I did," answered Spector. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Pummelo Island

Alisha was playing with Happiny, and Denise was still on the phone. As she played with Happiny, Alisha noticed that the pink pokemon's egg was starting to glow.

"Uh, Denise," said Alisha. "We might want to get out of here."

"Alisha I'm on the-" said Denise, who stopped when she turned in the blue ranger's direction. "What is that egg doing?"

"I do believe it's glowing, and that we should probably run away," replied Alisha.

"Good idea."

"I don't think that you are going anywhere," suddenly said the Happiny, in an incredibly deep voice.

"You're a monster aren't you?" asked Alisha as her and Denise backed away to the door.

"Why yes, yes I am," replied the Happiny before she transformed.

The small pokemon's body began to grow and contort. First her body changed into that of a Chansey, before her arms grew, ending in sharp claws. Her legs grew longer, also ending in claws, and her body stretched out, with her head becoming separate from her body.

"Welcome to the wrath of the Other Mother!"

* * *

The Abyss

Xynexia materialized in the Abyss and looked around, impressed by what she saw.

"There you are Drake!" Thresh called out from behind her.

Xynexia turned around and smiled at the horned man. "Yes, I said that I was going to be here soon and I kept my promise."

"Thanks, I really need your help with doing some added touches to the rangers' weapons," said Thresh.

Xynexia smiled as she walked over to where Thresh needed her.

* * *

Pummelo Island

Alisha and Denise stared at the monster in front of them and began to run. They burst through the apartment's front door and slammed it shut, leaning against it to try and stop the monster from breaking through the door.

"Denise, can you give Wes, Samuel and Tim a ring?" asked Alisha, pushing against the door with all the force she could muster.

"I probably don't need to," answered Denise, "The phone is still on and chances are that Samuel would have told Wes and Tim by then."

"Okay then, think we should morph?" asked Alisha.

"You know it," replied Denise.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Navel Ranger!"

"Trovita Ranger!"

The morphed rangers summoned their weapons and jumped off the door and into the building's car park. The door burst open, and the rangers watched as the Other Mother slid out of the apartment. She hissed at them before jumping down to them.

"Now now my pretties," she cooed. "Don't be afraid, let the Other Mother take care of you."

"Who said we were afraid you old bag," retorted Alisha. "Hydro Pump!"

Two torrents of water burst from Alisha's guns and slammed into the Other Mother's body. The monster gave a laugh as she flicked a couple of drops of water off.

"Did you really think that would do anything to me?" she asked. "I am based off a Chansey you know."

"That doesn't mean we can't kick your butt!" yelled Denise, charging at the Chansey monster.

"It does when I can do stuff like this," calmly said the Other Mother.

She flicked her hand, and Denise was sent flying backwards. The monster splayed her hand and suddenly Denise found herself levitating in the air. She struggled to get herself free from whatever was holding her up there, but was not able to. The Other Mother tapped the egg on her stomach and it began to glow. Suddenly it shot out a beam which hit Denise. The yellow ranger let out a brief scream before turning into a yellow orb and retracting into the egg.

"Oh boy," muttered Alisha. "I hope to god that the guys get here soon."

* * *

In The Dungeon

"What is that thing?" murmured Drake.

He was watching the battle through an orb that Spector had conjured up. Well watching as best he could, with one eye not opening properly.

"Ah, that is the Other Mother. She is a relatively new monster of mine. The idea came up when I saw Opie watching a movie. So I created her, put her in an egg and then 'you' handed it to Denise when she won that silly little tournament," answered Spector.

"But I wasn't at any tournament," said Drake before realizing what Spector had said. "You know the identity of the rangers?"

"Of course, you washed up piece of poke filth," mocked Spector, "I have known the identity of your so called rangers since the beginning. It does not take much to get a goon to follow them from the Abyss. How did you think I knew about you and the other rangers back in the day?"

* * *

The Abyss

Thresh and 'Drake' were working on the three remaining weapons, adding a certain extra surprise to them.

"So Drake," started Thresh. "What were you doing."

"Nothing," replied Xynexia. "Just some post tournament stuff."

"Really?" asked the horned man.

"Yeah, why," answered the imposter.

"Because I know that you aren't Drake."

Xynexia quickly turned to Thresh before she was punched in the face. She collapsed onto the ground, and when she tried to get up, the Jynx monster found herself trapped in a dome.

"How did you know?" asked Xynexia.

"I have been working with Drake for an incredibly long time, and I can tell when it's him and when it's not. Well that and I could see that you were trying to tamper with the weapons," answered Thresh. "Now, you are going to tell me where Drake is."

Pummelo Island

Samuel, Wes and Tim were running to Alisha and Denise's apartment as fast as they could. When they got there, the trio saw Alisha fighting against the monster alone.

"Guys, you're here!" yelled Alisha when she saw them. "So hurry up and morph already!"

"Right," said Tim. "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Ranger!"

"Kumquat Ranger!"

"Pummelo Ranger!"

The rangers summoned their weapons and ran over to Alisha.

"Where's Denise?" asked Samuel.

"Denise was turned into an orb and taken by the monster," answered Alisha.

"Well then, we need to get her back," said Wes. "Solar Beam!"

The grass beam blasted out of Wes' shield and straight into the Other Mother's chest. Once again the attack didn't seem to do anything.

"Wes, special based attacks don't work on the Other Mother," said Alisha, "I tried earlier."

"Then how about some physical attacks?" suggested Tim, charging at the Other Mother.

The other rangers followed suit, Samuel slashing with his Miltank Prongs, Tim hitting with his Doom Staff and Alisha and Wes attacking with their Isle Daggers. The Other Mother let out screams of pain as the weapons hit her, before she splayed her hands. The rangers were sent back flying, except for Wes. The green ranger found himself stuck floating in the air. He let out a cry before the same beam that Denise was hit by, hit Wes and turned him into a green sphere. The sphere went into the egg and the battle continued.

"How dare you do that to Wes!" yelled Samuel. "Slash!"

The ends of his Miltank Prongs glowed white as the pink ranger slashed at the Other Mother. The Chansey monster let out a loud cry of pain, before she grabbed Samuel by the throat. The two other rangers tried to run to Samuel but found themselves stopped by a barrier. They banged against it as the Other Mother brought Samuel down to her egg, and the pink ranger was promptly sucked into it. Tim and Alisha stared at the Other Mother as she advanced upon them.

* * *

In The Dungeon

Drake watched in horror as the Other Mother, Spector obviously taking delight in the red ranger's horror, captured three of the rangers.

"You see, this is fun," said Spector. "Don't you agree."

"You sick bastard!" yelled Drake, trying to spit on the ruby faced man.

Spector looked down at Drake and slapped his face. "You do not call me such names. I am pure and was born before the notion of wedlock was even thought of."

Drake was going to say something when the orb of the battle turned into a picture of Thresh.

"Spector!" he called out. "I demand that you give me Drake back!"

"And what makes you think that I will do that?" mockingly asked Spector.

"Because of this."

Thresh took a step back to reveal a very battered Xynexia tied up on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" roared Spector.

"Just what I had to," calmly replied Thresh. "Now, if you give me back Drake I am willing to give you Xynexia."

The ruby faced man seemed to contemplate the offer before sighing. "Fine, I no longer needed Drake."

Drake suddenly disappeared in a flash of red light, and in his place was Xynexia.

* * *

The Abyss

Drake appeared on the floor, and Thresh let out a cry of horror when he saw what Spector had done to him. He helped the High Leader onto a chair and pulled out a first aid kit. Thresh grabbed a white sphere and pressed it against Drake's head. The orb sunk into his head, and a white glow washed over him.

"There," said Thresh, "You should be better in a little while."

The horned man turned his attention to the battle and started to talk to Alisha and Tim.

* * *

Pummelo Island

"Rangers," said Thresh's voice. "I have added some new additions to your weapons. Try them out by called 'Specialized Strike'."

"Right," said Alisha and Tim.

However, before they could do anything the Other Mother suddenly appeared before them and grabbed Tim. The black ranger struggled in her grasp, and Alisha slashed at the monster's arms with her Isle Dagger, but it was no use. Soon Tim joined the other rangers.

"This is for the others!" yelled Alisha, "Specialized Strike!"

The next words came straight out of her mouth, the blue ranger didn't even think about what she was saying.

"Navel Strike!"

The Navel Ranger held her Remoraid Blasters out, and the guns converted into dagger mode. She pointed them up and slashed at the Other Mother. Blue energy sliced from the daggers and went straight to the Other Mother. The monster screamed in pain as the energy went right through her. As she exploded, four glowing orbs sped from her body and reverted into the rangers.

"You guys alright?" asked Alisha.

"Yeah," answered Denise, "But that felt so weird, I was aware of what was happening, but I couldn't do anything."

* * *

The Centre of the Earth

With Xynexia being treated by Ophelia, Spector had been watching the battle. Upon seeing his monster getting destroyed he raised his arms and summoned black lightning.

"Energy of the lost and forgotten, make my monsters grow!"

* * *

Pummelo Island

The lightning hit the Other Mother's remains and she grew giant.

"You ready guys?" asked Tim. "We need the Orange Isle Megazord!"

The Zords appeared and the rangers teleported into their respective ones. The Houndoom Zord's legs retracted into its body, forcing it to run along the ground and its body lifted up, leaving its head on the ground. The Mantine Zord's wings broke off and its tail retracted. The Zord put itself into a vertical position as its wings folded up and formed a foot that connected to the where the Mantine Zord's tail used to be. The Miltank Zord retracted both its front legs and the bottom half of its body slide down so that the Miltank Zord was separated into a torso and lower body. The Zord's back legs fitted into the Houndoom and Mantine Zords, and the top half opened up and a pair of pink and white arms folded out. Finally, two parts of the Magneton Zord landed on the arms and folded out into hands and the Vileplume Zord then proceeded to cover one of the hands and form a blaster. The last part landed on top of the Miltank Zord's head. The orb opened up and instead of the Miltank's head, there was a humanoid face.

"Your Megazord won't beat me!" boasted the Other Mother.

"Um, I defeated you all by myself," said Alisha.

The monster appeared to ignore her and charged at the Megazord. She slashed at the mechanical humanoid, which blocked it with its arm and punched her with its cannon arm. The Other Mother jumped over the Megazord and slashed at its back.

"She is a quick one isn't she," said Tim. "Maybe she will slow down with a little Grasswhistle."

Wes nodded his head and pressed a button in front of him. The Megazord lifted its cannon and a soothing tune started to play, causing the Other Mother to fall asleep.

"Alright guys, let's get the Vileplume Cannon going," said Tim.

"We can't," suddenly said Alisha. "Remember, we have to physically hit her to destroy her."

"Well then," said Tim. "I do believe that we need a Mega Punch!"

The Megazord burst forwards, its fist glowing white. The fist went straight through the Other Mother's chest, and she briefly woke up before exploding.

* * *

The Abyss

After the battle the rangers had teleported to the Abyss and discovered how Denise had gotten the Other Mother's egg.

"So is Drake alright?" Denise asked Thresh.

"Yes he is fine. I gave him a healing orb, and he should be better in a couple of days," answered Thresh.

"Well that's good," started Tim, "But Spector must know who we are, that couldn't be a coincidence."

"He does," said Thresh, "But I have been able to shield your locations from him and his mooks, so for the time being you are safe."

"I just hope that nothing like that happens again," said Wes, "Imagine if you guys hadn't gotten out in time, or you had hung up the phone Denise."

"Don't think like that," said Samuel, wrapping his arms around Wes, "Just be happy that they didn't happen."

* * *

**AN: And there is another chapter done. I am not that happy with this chapter but I did the best I could with it. Oh, and remember to R and R**


	13. Chapter 12: Hatch

Chapter 12: Hatch

"Where am I?" muttered Drake, slowly opening his eyes.

Looking around, he saw that he was somewhere that looked like a dungeon. A second glance confirmed that it was a dungeon.

"Ah, you are awake," said a very familiar voice.

Drake looked towards the source of the voice and let out a cry of surprise when he saw who it was.

"Spector!" he yelled. "Where am I?"

"In a dungeon," mockingly answered the ruby faced man. "I do believe that it is quite obvious."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing, just a little revenge from all those years ago," answered Spector. "So get ready for a wild ride."

Spector advanced towards Drake, who started to scream.

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

__**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)_

The Abyss

"Where can Drake be?" Thresh asked himself. "He hasn't been in at all today."

The horned man paced around the Abyss, pressing random buttons as he did so. He stopped and placed his hand against his forehead. Thresh was worried about Drake, and he had not been answering his communicator.

"Where could you be?" Thresh asked himself again. "You have to be around here somewhere."

Pummelo Island

Denise was sitting on the couch in the lounge room, egg beside her, when she felt it begin to shake. The egg started to rock from side to side, growing more and more erratic. Slowly cracks appeared and one by one, pieces of shell began to fall off. Soon the egg had fully hatched and sitting in its place was a little Happiny.

"Well look at that," said Denise. "The egg hatched into a Happiny."

Hearing Denise talking, Alisha walked into the room, no longer looking visibly injured, and squealed in delight when she saw the Happiny.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute!" she squealed.

"Yeah, it is," replied Denise. "And she is going get even cuter when she evolves into a Chansey and then a Blissey!"

"Nah, I reckon that they don't get cuter when they evolve," said Alisha.

"Well, I do," said Denise, sticking her tongue out. "Can you wait here with Happiny while I go and give the others a ring?"

"Sure," replied Alisha.

The Abyss

Thresh was still pacing around the Abyss when he decided to give Drake another call, just in case he picked up this time.

"Hello," answered Drake.

"Drake, there you are!" exclaimed Thresh, "Where have you been?"

"I have just been busy with High Leader stuff," replied Drake. "Why?"

"Well you generally spend most of your time in the Abyss, and I was worried about you."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

In the Dungeon

A very battered Drake looked on in horror as Spector casually talked to Thresh, the latter having no idea who he was actually talking to. Spector hung up the phone and turned to Drake.

"Hmm, it seems that Thresh wishes for you to go back," said Spector. "But you and I both know that you won't be going anywhere soon."

"Thresh will find me!" yelled Drake, "You know he will."

"Yeah, but for now, let's have some fun," answered Spector. "Xynexia!"

The Jynx monster appeared in the room and faced the ruby faced man. "Yes?"

"I need you to do a little magic for me and give old Threshy a visit," replied Spector.

"Well doesn't that sound like fun," said Xynexia with a smile on her face.

Suddenly the Jynx monster transformed from her usual self into a perfect copy of Drake!

"This can't be good," murmured Drake as she left.

"You're right," said Spector. "It isn't good. It's positively evil!"

"Really?" asked Drake. "Did you really need to say that?"

"Why yes, I did," answered Spector. "Now, where were we?"

Pummelo Island

Alisha was playing with Happiny, and Denise was still on the phone. As she played with Happiny, Alisha noticed that the pink pokemon's egg was starting to glow.

"Uh, Denise," said Alisha. "We might want to get out of here."

"Alisha I'm on the-" said Denise, who stopped when she turned in the blue ranger's direction. "What is that egg doing?"

"I do believe it's glowing, and that we should probably run away," replied Alisha.

"Good idea."

"I don't think that you are going anywhere," suddenly said the Happiny, in an incredibly deep voice.

"You're a monster aren't you?" asked Alisha as her and Denise backed away to the door.

"Why yes, yes I am," replied the Happiny before she transformed.

The small pokemon's body began to grow and contort. First her body changed into that of a Chansey, before her arms grew, ending in sharp claws. Her legs grew longer, also ending in claws, and her body stretched out, with her head becoming separate from her body.

"Welcome to the wrath of the Other Mother!"

The Abyss

Xynexia materialized in the Abyss and looked around, impressed by what she saw.

"There you are Drake!" Thresh called out from behind her.

Xynexia turned around and smiled at the horned man. "Yes, I said that I was going to be here soon and I kept my promise."

"Thanks, I really need your help with doing some added touches to the rangers' weapons," said Thresh.

Xynexia smiled as she walked over to where Thresh needed her.

Pummelo Island

Alisha and Denise stared at the monster in front of them and began to run. They burst through the apartment's front door and slammed it shut, leaning against it to try and stop the monster from breaking through the door.

"Denise, can you give Wes, Samuel and Tim a ring?" asked Alisha, pushing against the door with all the force she could muster.

"I probably don't need to," answered Denise, "The phone is still on and chances are that Samuel would have told Wes and Tim by then."

"Okay then, think we should morph?" asked Alisha.

"You know it," replied Denise.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Navel Ranger!"

"Trovita Ranger!"

The morphed rangers summoned their weapons and jumped off the door and into the building's car park. The door burst open, and the rangers watched as the Other Mother slid out of the apartment. She hissed at them before jumping down to them.

"Now now my pretties," she cooed. "Don't be afraid, let the Other Mother take care of you."

"Who said we were afraid you old bag," retorted Alisha. "Hydro Pump!"

Two torrents of water burst from Alisha's guns and slammed into the Other Mother's body. The monster gave a laugh as she flicked a couple of drops of water off.

"Did you really think that would do anything to me?" she asked. "I am based off a Chansey you know."

"That doesn't mean we can't kick your butt!" yelled Denise, charging at the Chansey monster.

"It does when I can do stuff like this," calmly said the Other Mother.

She flicked her hand, and Denise was sent flying backwards. The monster splayed her hand and suddenly Denise found herself levitating in the air. She struggled to get herself free from whatever was holding her up there, but was not able to. The Other Mother tapped the egg on her stomach and it began to glow. Suddenly it shot out a beam which hit Denise. The yellow ranger let out a brief scream before turning into a yellow orb and retracting into the egg.

"Oh boy," muttered Alisha. "I hope to god that the guys get here soon."

In The Dungeon

"What is that thing?" murmured Drake.

He was watching the battle through an orb that Spector had conjured up. Well watching as best he could, with one eye not opening properly.

"Ah, that is the Other Mother. She is a relatively new monster of mine. The idea came up when I saw Opie watching a movie. So I created her, put her in an egg and then 'you' handed it to Denise when she won that silly little tournament," answered Spector.

"But I wasn't at any tournament," said Drake before realizing what Spector had said. "You know the identity of the rangers?"

"Of course, you washed up piece of poke filth," mocked Spector, "I have known the identity of your so called rangers since the beginning. It does not take much to get a goon to follow them from the Abyss. How did you think I knew about you and the other rangers back in the day?"

The Abyss

Thresh and 'Drake' were working on the three remaining weapons, adding a certain extra surprise to them.

"So Drake," started Thresh. "What were you doing."

"Nothing," replied Xynexia. "Just some post tournament stuff."

"Really?" asked the horned man.

"Yeah, why," answered the imposter.

"Because I know that you aren't Drake."

Xynexia quickly turned to Thresh before she was punched in the face. She collapsed onto the ground, and when she tried to get up, the Jynx monster found herself trapped in a dome.

"How did you know?" asked Xynexia.

"I have been working with Drake for an incredibly long time, and I can tell when it's him and when it's not. Well that and I could see that you were trying to tamper with the weapons," answered Thresh. "Now, you are going to tell me where Drake is."

Pummelo Island

Samuel, Wes and Tim were running to Alisha and Denise's apartment as fast as they could. When they got there, the trio saw Alisha fighting against the monster alone.

"Guys, you're here!" yelled Alisha when she saw them. "So hurry up and morph already!"

"Right," said Tim. "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Ranger!"

"Kumquat Ranger!"

"Pummelo Ranger!"

The rangers summoned their weapons and ran over to Alisha.

"Where's Denise?" asked Samuel.

"Denise was turned into an orb and taken by the monster," answered Alisha.

"Well then, we need to get her back," said Wes. "Solar Beam!"

The grass beam blasted out of Wes' shield and straight into the Other Mother's chest. Once again the attack didn't seem to do anything.

"Wes, special based attacks don't work on the Other Mother," said Alisha, "I tried earlier."

"Then how about some physical attacks?" suggested Tim, charging at the Other Mother.

The other rangers followed suit, Samuel slashing with his Miltank Prongs, Tim hitting with his Doom Staff and Alisha and Wes attacking with their Isle Daggers. The Other Mother let out screams of pain as the weapons hit her, before she splayed her hands. The rangers were sent back flying, except for Wes. The green ranger found himself stuck floating in the air. He let out a cry before the same beam that Denise was hit by, hit Wes and turned him into a green sphere. The sphere went into the egg and the battle continued.

"How dare you do that to Wes!" yelled Samuel. "Slash!"

The ends of his Miltank Prongs glowed white as the pink ranger slashed at the Other Mother. The Chansey monster let out a loud cry of pain, before she grabbed Samuel by the throat. The two other rangers tried to run to Samuel but found themselves stopped by a barrier. They banged against it as the Other Mother brought Samuel down to her egg, and the pink ranger was promptly sucked into it. Tim and Alisha stared at the Other Mother as she advanced upon them.

In The Dungeon

Drake watched in horror as the Other Mother, Spector obviously taking delight in the red ranger's horror, captured three of the rangers.

"You see, this is fun," said Spector. "Don't you agree."

"You sick bastard!" yelled Drake, trying to spit on the ruby faced man.

Spector looked down at Drake and slapped his face. "You do not call me such names. I am pure and was born before the notion of wedlock was even thought of."

Drake was going to say something when the orb of the battle turned into a picture of Thresh.

"Spector!" he called out. "I demand that you give me Drake back!"

"And what makes you think that I will do that?" mockingly asked Spector.

"Because of this."

Thresh took a step back to reveal a very battered Xynexia tied up on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" roared Spector.

"Just what I had to," calmly replied Thresh. "Now, if you give me back Drake I am willing to give you Xynexia."

The ruby faced man seemed to contemplate the offer before sighing. "Fine, I no longer needed Drake."

Drake suddenly disappeared in a flash of red light, and in his place was Xynexia.

The Abyss

Drake appeared on the floor, and Thresh let out a cry of horror when he saw what Spector had done to him. He helped the High Leader onto a chair and pulled out a first aid kit. Thresh grabbed a white sphere and pressed it against Drake's head. The orb sunk into his head, and a white glow washed over him.

"There," said Thresh, "You should be better in a little while."

The horned man turned his attention to the battle and started to talk to Alisha and Tim.

Pummelo Island

"Rangers," said Thresh's voice. "I have added some new additions to your weapons. Try them out by called 'Specialized Strike'."

"Right," said Alisha and Tim.

However, before they could do anything the Other Mother suddenly appeared before them and grabbed Tim. The black ranger struggled in her grasp, and Alisha slashed at the monster's arms with her Isle Dagger, but it was no use. Soon Tim joined the other rangers.

"This is for the others!" yelled Alisha, "Specialized Strike!"

The next words came straight out of her mouth, the blue ranger didn't even think about what she was saying.

"Navel Strike!"

The Navel Ranger held her Remoraid Blasters out, and the guns converted into dagger mode. She pointed them up and slashed at the Other Mother. Blue energy sliced from the daggers and went straight to the Other Mother. The monster screamed in pain as the energy went right through her. As she exploded, four glowing orbs sped from her body and reverted into the rangers.

"You guys alright?" asked Alisha.

"Yeah," answered Denise, "But that felt so weird, I was aware of what was happening, but I couldn't do anything."

The Centre of the Earth

With Xynexia being treated by Ophelia, Spector had been watching the battle. Upon seeing his monster getting destroyed he raised his arms and summoned black lightning.

"Energy of the lost and forgotten, make my monsters grow!"

Pummelo Island

The lightning hit the Other Mother's remains and she grew giant.

"You ready guys?" asked Tim. "We need the Orange Isle Megazord!"

The Zords appeared and the rangers teleported into their respective ones. The Houndoom Zord's legs retracted into its body, forcing it to run along the ground and its body lifted up, leaving its head on the ground. The Mantine Zord's wings broke off and its tail retracted. The Zord put itself into a vertical position as its wings folded up and formed a foot that connected to the where the Mantine Zord's tail used to be. The Miltank Zord retracted both its front legs and the bottom half of its body slide down so that the Miltank Zord was separated into a torso and lower body. The Zord's back legs fitted into the Houndoom and Mantine Zords, and the top half opened up and a pair of pink and white arms folded out. Finally, two parts of the Magneton Zord landed on the arms and folded out into hands and the Vileplume Zord then proceeded to cover one of the hands and form a blaster. The last part landed on top of the Miltank Zord's head. The orb opened up and instead of the Miltank's head, there was a humanoid face.

"Your Megazord won't beat me!" boasted the Other Mother.

"Um, I defeated you all by myself," said Alisha.

The monster appeared to ignore her and charged at the Megazord. She slashed at the mechanical humanoid, which blocked it with its arm and punched her with its cannon arm. The Other Mother jumped over the Megazord and slashed at its back.

"She is a quick one isn't she," said Tim. "Maybe she will slow down with a little Grasswhistle."

Wes nodded his head and pressed a button in front of him. The Megazord lifted its cannon and a soothing tune started to play, causing the Other Mother to fall asleep.

"Alright guys, let's get the Vileplume Cannon going," said Tim.

"We can't," suddenly said Alisha. "Remember, we have to physically hit her to destroy her."

"Well then," said Tim. "I do believe that we need a Mega Punch!"

The Megazord burst forwards, its fist glowing white. The fist went straight through the Other Mother's chest, and she briefly woke up before exploding.

The Abyss

After the battle the rangers had teleported to the Abyss and discovered how Denise had gotten the Other Mother's egg.

"So is Drake alright?" Denise asked Thresh.

"Yes he is fine. I gave him a healing orb, and he should be better in a couple of days," answered Thresh.

"Well that's good," started Tim, "But Spector must know who we are, that couldn't be a coincidence."

"He does," said Thresh, "But I have been able to shield your locations from him and his mooks, so for the time being you are safe."

"I just hope that nothing like that happens again," said Wes, "Imagine if you guys hadn't gotten out in time, or you had hung up the phone Denise."

"Don't think like that," said Samuel, wrapping his arms around Wes, "Just be happy that they didn't happen."

* * *

**AN: And there is another chapter done. I am not that happy with this chapter but I did the best I could with it. Oh, and remember to R and R**


	14. Chapter 13: Doubt

Chapter 13: Doubt

The rangers back flipped over a row of overturned desks. They ducked to the ground as several bullets zoomed over them. Peeking over the desks, the rangers saw the monster advancing on them. It was a Medicham, with machine guns for hands and and two cannons mounted on its shoulders.

"Man, the monsters that have been sent down recently are so weird looking," said Samuel, ducking back down.

"Like that plane cross Swellow monster?" asked Alisha, firing a Hydro Pump at the monster.

The water attack hit the monster square in the chest, sending him though a wall out onto the street. The rangers jumped over the desks and followed the monster out. Once outside, they saw that the monster had decided to do a little bit of destroying to the city. People were running around screaming, the bullets managing to miss them.

"We have to stop him before he hurts someone," said Wes.

Hearing the rangers, the Medicham monster turned in their direction and fired his guns, just as a family ran towards the rangers. They watched in horror as the bullets tore through their bodies. First through the father, who crumpled quickly, and then the mother, her head exploding like a melon. And finally, a young boy, who let out a bloodcurdling scream as his world turned black.

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

__**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)_

Tim was sitting in his apartment, the image of what had happened playing over and over again. He put his hands to his face and tears started to pour out. He had seen many things since becoming a ranger, and he had known that people had died due to monster attacks, but this was something different. Tim had seen people have their lives taken away right in front of him. And to make matters worse, not only was there nothing that he could have done to prevent it, he had been the reason that the people had been killed.

"It's all my fault," he muttered. "I killed those people."

Alisha and Denise's Apartment

"How's Tim doing?" asked Denise, sitting in her apartment's loungeroom.

"He's taken it incredibly hard," replied Alisha. "He thinks that he is the reason for those people's deaths."

"But we were all there, and we all saw what happened," said Denise, "Why is he taking it so hard?"

"I don't know," replied Alisha. "He won't talk to me, so I asked Wes to go over and have a chat with him."

"Well I hope that Wes can get through to him," said Denise. "I can't stand to see him this way."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Centre of the Earth

The statue of Mulch began to shake around. It rocked from side to side, when suddenly it exploded! In its place was a disgruntled Mulch.

"Finally, I am out of there!" he exclaimed.

"Oh look who's finally decided to help."

Mulch turned around and saw Xynexia standing there, her hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault that I was encased in rock," sneered the ice warrior, taking his hammer off his back. "And now I want to crush those rangers!"

"Settle down little guy," said Xynexia, "You don't want to blow your next chance."

"I won't blow it," said Mulch, "I'll show those rangers who is boss!"

"You mean me right?"

Mulch's eyes shot wide open, and when he turned around he saw Spector, Ophelia and little Opie in his mother's arms.

"I don't believe that you will be doing anything unless I tell you that you will be," informed Spector. "And you should consider yourself lucky that I decided to release you from your prison."

"Yes, sir," hastily said Mulch. "But don't you think that it would be good for me to show my thankfulness to you by defeating the rangers."

"Alright, but don't make a monster as stupid as that last one you sent down," said Spector with a sigh. "I still can't believe it was beaten by those stupid daggers and what on Earth was it meant to do anyways?"

Mulch ignored Spector and teleported away.

"Why did you give him a second chance?" asked Ophelia, "He is only going to screw up."

"Because it is fun seeing that pathetic specimen fail, I need something to brighten up my day," answered Spector, his coldness showing through his voice.

"You don't like Mulch?" asked Xynexia, "He isn't that bad."

"Trust me Xynexia, he really is," answered Spector. "He really is."

* * *

Pummelo Island

Wes was standing outside Tim's apartment, knocking on the door. He knocked twice, waited a couple of seconds and knocked again. When there was still no response Wes just turned the door handle. The door opened, Tim had not bothered to lock it, and the green ranger walked in.

"Tim!" he called out.

There was no reply, instead Wes could hear sobbing in the background. He walked through the apartment, and saw Tim rocking on his bed, curled in the fetal position.

"Tim?"

The black ranger made no signs of moving, just rocking back and forth. Wes looked down at Tim and let out a sigh.

_This will take a while _thought the green ranger, sitting beside Tim.

* * *

Navel Island

Mulch appeared on the outskirts of Navel Island, with a large group of Zuguys in tow. He surveyed the area around him, and Mulch lifted up his hammer. He slammed it down and a huge icicle burst from the ground. The ice warrior hit the icicle with his hammer, and suddenly the icicle exploded. Standing where the icicle used to be was a monster. She had the body of a Froslass, and the wings of a Noctowl in the place of arms. Her feet were talons, and she had two feathers sticking up from her head.

"Hello there Mulch," chirped the monster.

"Hello Harplass," replied Mulch, "How do you feel about having a little bit of fun."

* * *

The Abyss

Drake and Thresh were busy playing a game a Monopoly when suddenly the Abyss' alarms started to go off.

"It's a monster attack!" exclaimed Thresh. "We better call the rangers."

Drake nodded and walked over to one of the control panels and pressed a button.

"Hello?" simultaneously asked four voices.

"Rangers there is a monster attacking Navel Island," informed Thresh. "I need you to get there right away and defeat it."

"I think that I will stay with Tim," said Wes, "I think that I may be able to snap him out of his funk."

"Alright. Samuel, Alisha and Denise go to Navel Island and Harplass."

* * *

Navel Island

Harplass was flying around the main city of Navel Island, shooting beams of ice out of her mouth, causing havoc. She flapped her wings and let out a laugh when something hit her square in the back. She fell to the ground and when Harplass propped herself up, she saw the pink, blue and yellow Orange Isle rangers, Alisha holding her Remoraid Blasters.

"Oh look," chirped the monster, "The rangers are finally here to do something."

"And do something we shall," retorted Alisha. "Guys, get ready to initiate your final strikes!"

"Right," said the other two rangers.

"Specialized Strike!"

The three rangers waited, but were surprised that nothing happened.

"Uh Thresh?" Alisha started to ask. "Shouldn't something be happening?"

"It appears that something is wrong with the Specialized Strike system," answered Thresh. "Your weapons are obviously working, but it seems something has burnt out."

"Right then," said Samuel with a smirk on his face, "Looks like we will be doing this the old fashioned way."

The three rangers charged at the monster, Samuel slashing with his Miltank Prongs, Alisha blasting away with her Remoraid Blaster and Denise firing off Thunderbolts. Harplass squawked and lashed out with her wings. Samuel was hit fair and square on the chest and was sent flying backwards. Dodging the pink ranger, Denise converted her Blasters to dagger mode and jumped at Harplass. The winged monster threw herself out of the blue ranger's path and took flight. Denise stared at the monster and lifted her hands up in the air. Sensing what the ranger was going to do, Harplass swooped down and grabbed Denise by the shoulders.

"Let go off me!" started screaming the yellow ranger. "Samuel! Alisha! Help!"

The two rangers on the ground looked up, and pointed their weapons upwards. Samuel spun his double ended pitchfork around, and he fired off a Hyperbeam. Alisha aimed her Blasters, which were back in gun mode, and fired off two Hydro Pumps. The three attacks just missed Harplass, and a Hydro Pump clipped Denise.

"Hey watch it!" called out the yellow ranger. "I am up here you know."

"You rangers cannot defeat me!" boasted Harplass. "I am up here, with a ranger to boot, and none of your attacks can beat me!"

* * *

Pummelo Island

Wes was sitting beside Tim, still trying to coax him out of his state. The black ranger moaned every now and then, showing absolutely no signs of coming to his senses. The green ranger sighed and grabbed Tim by the shoulders.

"Timothy Andrew Michaels!" firmly said Wes. "Snap out of this now!"

The black ranger stared blankly at Wes' face, not showing any sign of changing.

"Dear god, this is getting frustrating," he sighed, before activating his communicator. "Thresh, can I send Tim down to you?"

"Sure, why?" came the reply.

"I will explain once I get there."

Wes wrapped his arms around Tim, and the two disappeared in black and green light.

* * *

The Abyss

The two rangers materialized in the middle of the Abyss, and immediately Wes walked over to Thresh.

"As you probably guessed I have an idea," said the green ranger. "Do you have any sort of machines, or mystical object, or heck, even any powers that allow someone to enter another person's mind?"

Thresh thought for a moment before answering. "Well I do have something that might be of use."

"That's good," remarked Wes, "So let's boot it up."

Thresh walked over to one of the control panels and pressed a button. A section of the floor opened up and a pillar emerged. On top of the pillar was a glowing brown and yellow orb.

"This orb will let you get into Tim's mind, and maybe you can see what exactly is bothering him," said Thresh.

"We know what's bothering Tim," corrected Wes. "I need to snap him out of this funk he's in."

"Well then this object is no good," said Thresh, making the pillar go back into the ground. "Leave Tim with me and Drake, and go and help the other rangers."

Wes nodded his head and pulled out his morpher. "Orange Isles, Assemble! Pummelo Ranger!"

* * *

Navel Island

Denise was still struggling to get herself out Harplass' grip, and Denise and Samuel were still trying to shoot Harplass down. Giving an annoyed sigh, an idea suddenly popped into the yellow ranger's mind. Scowling at herself for having been so stupid, Denise grabbed a hold of Harplass' legs before shouting out "Thunderbolt!"

Electricity shot through Harplass' body and the monster gave a squawk before going limp. Denise braced herself as she and Harplass smashed into the ground. As she threw the Froslass monster off herself, Denise saw Wes materialize.

"About time you got here," said the yellow ranger, picking herself up off the ground. "Where's Tim?"

"Drake and Thresh are dealing with him," replied Wes.

"Well let's hope that they can do something," said Samuel as he and Alisha ran over. "Because we might need him to defeat Harplass."

* * *

The Abyss

Tim was sitting on a chair in the middle of the Abyss, still muttering away to himself. Thresh and Drake were standing behind him, trying to figure out how to fix Tim.

"Maybe we have something that can snap him out of it?" suggested Thresh, "I am sure that I have something around here."

"Thresh," started Drake, "Let me talk to Tim, I can relate what has more than likely happened."

"Alright," agreed Thresh, "I'll give you a little bit of time."

Drake smiled at the horned man and walked over to the black ranger.

"Tim," he said softly, "I need you to listen to me. I know what you are going through, trust me. It is obvious that people have been hurt or killed during the attacks on the Islands. But when you saw that family gunned down in front of you, it was something different, am I right?"

Tim suddenly stopped muttering and looked up at Drake.

"I'll take that as a yes," smirked Drake, "Listen, there is something that I want to tell you. When I was just starting out with this gig, Spector sent down a monster to attack my home village. I was sent down there, naturally, but when I got there, it did not go so well. The monster that had been sent down had massacred the majority of my village, and it only left my parents. It beat me down and decided that the best way to break me was to kill my parents in front of me."

"Oh god," muttered Tim, no longer in his state. "That's awful."

"Yeah it was," agreed Drake, "And it was single handedly the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I was in a funk for an incredibly long time, but I snapped out of it when I saw my team getting hurt without me being there."

"Well I do believe that put what happened to me in perspective," said Tim. "I should probably go and help the others."

Drake smiled at the black ranger as he disappeared in a flash of black light.

* * *

Navel Island

The four rangers saw a black light and then there was the morphed Tim standing near them.

"Tim?" curiously asked Alisha. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," answered the black ranger, "I snapped out of it with a little help from Drake."

He summoned his Doom Staff and charged at Harplass, the other rangers following. Tim swiped at the winged monster, Wes jumping over him and throwing his shield. As the shield slammed into Harplass' stomach, Alisha fired off two Hydro Pumps and Denise summoned a Thunderbolt. Harplass crumpled to the ground, and when she looked up, all the monster saw was a Hyper Beam headed towards her.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

Spector had been watching the battle. Upon seeing his monster getting destroyed he raised his arms and summoned black lightning.

"Energy of the lost and forgotten, make my monsters grow!"

* * *

Navel Island

The lightning hit the place where Harplass had been, and she was resurrected as a giant.

"I take it that we are going to need the Zords?" asked Tim, looking around at the other rangers.

"Like I don't know the answer to that question. We need the Orange Isle Megazord!"

The Zords appeared and the rangers teleported into their respective ones. The Houndoom Zord's legs retracted into its body, forcing it to run along the ground and its body lifted up, leaving its head on the ground. The Mantine Zord's wings broke off and its tail retracted. The Zord put itself into a vertical position as its wings folded up and formed a foot that connected to the where the Mantine Zord's tail used to be. The Miltank Zord retracted both its front legs and the bottom half of its body slide down so that the Miltank Zord was separated into a torso and lower body. The Zord's back legs fitted into the Houndoom and Mantine Zords, and the top half opened up and a pair of pink and white arms folded out. Finally, two parts of the Magneton Zord landed on the arms and folded out into hands and the Vileplume Zord then proceeded to cover one of the hands and form a blaster. The last part landed on top of the Miltank Zord's head. The orb opened up and instead of the Miltank's head, there was a humanoid face.

"Let's do this guys!" cried out Tim.

"Let's show her a Thunder," said Denise, slapping a button.

The Megazord raised its left hand and a Thunder zapped down from the heavens and hit Harplass. The winged monster squawked in pain, retaliating by firing an Ice Beam at the Megazord.

"How dare you!" she squawked, flying into the air. "Now, you shall pay."

"Didn't she learn from the battle before?" asked Denise. "She must not have. Shock Wave!"

The unavoidable burst from the Megazord and slammed into the flying monster. She fell to the ground, obviously very damaged.

"You want to finish up?" Tim asked Wes.

"Let's do this," replied Wes. "Solarbeam!"

The Megazord cocked its cannon arm, and a Solarbeam shot out and obliterated Harplass.

* * *

Pummelo Island

The rangers were sitting back and relaxing at the Pummelo Party.

"It's great to see you back to normal," said Alisha, resting her head on Tim's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I am glad to be out of that funk," said Tim. "And I promise to never do anything like it again. I am sure that if something like that happens again, I can probably talk about it."

"Well make sure you do," warned Wes, with a smile on his face.

* * *

The Abyss

"Hey Thresh!" called out Drake. "I think I know why the Specialised Strike didn't work!"

"Why is that?"

"You managed to turn it off when you were working on the control panels!"

"Oh, I should have remembered that."

* * *

**AN: **This was the standard leader doubts himself but I liked it, and I got to show a little of Drake's past. Remember R & R


	15. Chapter 14: Corruption

Chapter 14: Corruption

Spector had sent down yet another monster, and the rangers had gone to deal with it. The monster was a humanoid Delcatty with the wings and lower half of a Charizard. The monster and the rangers were currently battling on the outskirts of Pummelo Island.

"Hydro Pump!"

Alisha aimed her lasters and fired at the monster. It screamed in pain and the twin torrents pummelled its body.

"Thunderbolt!"

Denise raised her arms and a bolt of lightning burst down from the sky, shocking the monster.

"Night Slash!"

Tim lunged and slashed at the monster, as line of black energy slicing into the monster's body.

"Hyperbeam!"

Samuel twirled his pitchfork and a beam of white energy burst from it. The monster screamed in pain as is slammed into its body.

"Solarbeam!"

Wes held out his shield, and waited for the Solarbeam to occur. However, nothing happened. He thrusted his shield outwards and still nothing happened. Instead, he felt his body tingle and suddenly he was not morphed anymore.

"This is probably not too good," commented the green ranger.

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

__**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)_

After quickly destroying the monster, the rangers teleported back to the Abyss.

"So, you just demorphed?" asked Thresh.

"Yeah," replied Wes. "I felt my body begin to tingle, and then suddenly I wasn't morphed anymore."

"That's interesting," murmured Thresh, "I wonder what could be causing this? Have you tried morphing again?"

"Not yet, but it couldn't hurt," replied Wes. "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

As the green ranger held out his morpher, green energy burst from the device and surrounded Wes. As the energy swirled around him, Wes' eyes shot open, as did his mouth. A cry of pain burst from his mouth, and his body began to spasm.

"Wes!" yelled Samuel, running towards Wes.

As the pink ranger got near the green ranger, a tendril of energy burst out and slapped Samuel away. He hit the wall directly behind him, and slumped to the ground. Seeing that the rangers could not go near Wes, Thresh pushed his way through the energy, wincing as it attacked him, and grabbed Wes' morpher. Wrenching it out of the boy's grip, the energy instantly disappeared and Wes fell to the ground, except now his skin was the very slightest tinge of purple.

"What was that?" asked Tim, making sure that Samuel was okay.

"I don't know," replied Thresh, "But it has something to do with his morpher."

"What happened," murmured Samuel, opening his eyes and getting to his feet.

"Well you were attacked by something that came out of Wes' morpher," said Tim.

"Wes!" suddenly cried out Samuel, "Are you alright?"

He held the green ranger in his arms, but there was no response from Wes.

"Is he?" gingerly asked Alisha, not really wanting the expected answer.

"No, he's breathing, but he's unconscious," answered the pink ranger.

"Thresh what was that?" asked Tim.

The rangers' mentor took a deep breath and looked at the rangers with a sad look.

"Tim do you remember back when Wes became a ranger that the DNA wasn't stable?" questioned Thresh.

"Yeah, why?" replied Tim.

"Well, it appears that his body may have started to reject the DNA," explained Thresh. "And it seems that it is being rejected quite viciously. His body can't contain it, and it will soon completely separate itself, and destroy Wes' body in the process."

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Denise, looking at the unconscious form of Wes. "I mean, there has to be something, right?"

"Well there may be something," piped up Drake.

"What is it?" simultaneously asked the four rangers.

"There is The Trial of Daa," said the High Leader. "It is on a distant planet, and it is very brutal. If someone is able to pass the trial then they are given audience with a powerful being who is said to be able to do anything with its magic."

"Well then we have to do it, to save Wes," said Samuel.

"Only one of you may go," interjected Thresh, "And that person can't use their morphing abilities."

"Then I will do it," volunteered Samuel, "I reckon I can pass the trial without my powers."

"Are you sure?" asked Thresh, "Because if you fail, then you won't be coming back."

"I can do this," reassured Samuel, casting his gaze on his boyfriend's unconscious body. "I have to do this."

"If you are sure, you must leave immediately. Wes does not have much time," said Thresh. "So please go and stand in the middle of the room."

The pink ranger obliged and walked into the middle of the room, Drake walking over to a control panel. He pressed a switch and Samuel disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"I hope that he will be alright," said Denise, "The trial sounds dangerous."

"I hope so too," said Thresh, "But for now we must try and make Wes as comfortable as possible, and wait to see what happens."

Denise and Tim hoisted Wes up and slowly walked over to a bench that had materialized, laying the green ranger's slightly purple body on it.

* * *

The Trial of Daa

When Samuel rematerialized, he found himself in a giant room, with plants surrounding its perimeter and a leaf patterned floor.

"Who goes before me!" boomed a voice.

Samuel looked around, to try to see who was talking, but could not find anyone.

"There is no use searching for me, I am merely talking to you from afar. Now, who goes before me!"

Samuel took a deep breath. "I am Samuel Harrison, and I am the Mikan Island Ranger. I am here to undertake the Trial of Daa!"

"Hmmm, I haven't had anyone try to undertake my trial in a long time," said the voice, sounding amused. "I take it you know the consequences if you fail?"

"Yes, I know," said Samuel.

"Well then, let's go."

The room around Samuel began to move, and two pillars arose from the ground.

"Let the Trial begin!"

* * *

Centre of the Earth

"That was an interesting development," said Spector. "Something must be wrong with the green ranger's powers."

"Perhaps we could use that to our advantage?" suggested Ophelia, "I mean, there has to be some sort of monster that could take advantage over the situation."

"Well there may be one," started Spector, "Mulch! Get in here!"

The ice warrior walked in, looking a little annoyed. "Yes o'mighty master?"

"I want you to go down with a monster," ordered Spector.

* * *

The Abyss

Tim was sitting beside Wes, who had come back to consciousness. His skin had turned a darker shade of purple, and his hair had started to turn red.

"Why did you guys let Sam go to that Trial," said Wes, his voice starting to get faint. "If he loses then the team is down two rangers."

"And if he wins, then we don't lose anyone," said Tim, looking at his best friend. "Don't worry, Samuel will come back, and he will make you better."

"Don't worry Wes," said Alisha, "We all know that Samuel has it in him to get through this trial."

Suddenly the alarms started to go off.

"Really?" asked Denise, "Now of all times."

"Rangers, Spector has sent down Mulch and a monster who isn't in our databanks," said Thresh.

"Alisha and I will go," offered Denise, "Tim, you can stay here with Wes."

"Are you guys sure?" asked Tim. "I mean, will you be enough?"

"We will be," replied Alisha, "Besides, someone needs to stay here with Wes, and you're his best friend."

"Okay, but if you have any trouble, I am going to help you," warned Tim.

"Fine," smirked the blue ranger. "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Navel Ranger!"

"Trovita Ranger!"

* * *

Pummelo Island

The two rangers materialized and saw Mulch with the monster. The monster had the body of a Cacturne, and the head and fans of a Shiftry.

"Ah rangers," said Mulch, "There you are, I would like for you to meet Scarecrow. I am sure that he is pleased to meet you."

The monster let out a laugh and charged the rangers. Alisha flipped over Scarecrow, determined to get to Mulch. She summoned forth her Remoraid Blasters and switched them to dagger mode. Lunging forward at the ice warrior, the blue ranger slashed at Mulch. Dodging the attack, Mulch swung his hammer around and slammed it into Alisha's back. The ranger was sent to the ground, but she quickly got back onto her feet and lunged at Mulch again.

Meanwhile Denise was dealing with Scarecrow. She had summoned her Ton Gloves, and was trying to get a decent attack on the monster.

"Stand still!" she shouted, trying to slash Scarecrow.

"But that would be too easy," said the monster, slapping Denise with his fans.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled the yellow ranger.

The electric attack slammed into Scarecrow, but didn't do very much damage.

"Silly girl, I am a grass type!" laughed the monster, "You're attacks don't hurt me!"

"Well that won't stop me!" yelled Denise, "Gyro Ball!"

* * *

The Trial of Daa

Samuel ducked as the scythe of a rock Kabutops swung over his head, and then he had to quickly move aside to stop himself from being stomped on by a rock Rampardos. He jumped up and kicked the Kabutops in the head, and then flipped backwards.

"Okay this may be harder than I thought," muttered the ranger, flipping backwards again. "There has to be a way to make this easier."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Samuel.

"Thresh said I just couldn't use my morphing abilities for the battle, and my weapon isn't a part of my morphing abilities!"

Samuel stopped and held out his arms, and with a smile on his face, his Miltank Prongs in his hands.

"Let's play."

The pink ranger disconnected his weapon, forming two short handled pitchforks and lunged at the rock pokemon. The Kabutops swung its scythe at Samuel, who swung both his pitchforks around and the resulting force was enough to break off the scythe. Quickly swinging his pitchforks again, Samuel drove them through Kabutops' head. As the head broke, the rest of the pokemon's body crumbled away.

"That's more like it," said Samuel, before Rampardos charged into him.

The Abyss

Wes let out a cry of pain and his body arched into the air.

"Wes, are you alright?" asked a frightened Tim.

The green ranger turned towards the black ranger and nodded, now in a state that prevented him from talking.

"Thresh, what if Samuel has lost?" asked Tim, who was starting to worry about Samuel. "And what about the girls?"

"Tim, I have enough confidence in Samuel to think that he won't lose," replied Thresh, "And Denise and Alisha are handling Mulch and the monster quite well at the moment."

Wes let out another cry, and Tim watched with horror as the purple tinge in Wes' skin and the red tinge to his hair grew darker.

"Come on Samuel," muttered Tim, "You have to hurry."

* * *

Pummelo Island

"Hydro Pump!"

Alisha had converted her blasters back and was resorting to attack from afar. As the torrents of water headed towards Mulch, he raised his hammer and swung at them. Instantly they froze and shattered.

"Foolish girl," said the ice warrior. "You should know better than to fight ice with water."

"That may be so," said Alisha, "But you know what they say."

"And what would that be?"

"You're an idiot."

Mulch looked at Alisha, confused, until a Thunderbolt hit him on the head. The electricity started to fry the ice warrior, giving Alisha a chance to get away from him and back to Denise.

"Thanks for that," thanked Alisha.

"No problems," replied Denise, "Anytime."

The pair looked at their enemies and charged again.

* * *

The Abyss

Wes screamed out in pain again, his body starting to spasm wildly.

"Thresh!" yelled Tim. "Help!"

The horned man, as well as Drake, ran over to the bench and each grabbed a limb, Thresh taking two, and tried to hold Wes down.

"His condition is getting much worse," said Thresh once the spasms had stopped. "I fear that he may not have all that much longer."

* * *

**AN: **Ooh the past is coming back to haunt the rangers! What will happen to Wes and will Samuel win? Find out next time.


	16. Chapter 15: Purification

Chapter 15: Purification

Samuel was panting heavily, his clothes ripped and torn, his skin covered in dry blood. The trial had definitely started to take its toll on him, and the pink ranger was not sure how much longer he could last.

"The third phase of the trial shall commence!" boomed the mysterious voice.

Samuel let out a deep breath and waited for the next phase of the trial. He heard the now familiar noise of a pillar rising from the ground. He swung around and faced the pillar, firmly holding the Miltank Prongs. As the movement stopped, the pillar started to crack and exploded, Samuel jumping away to try to avoid debris. He looked back at the where the pillar once was and gasped in shock. Standing there was a stone version of him. The copy looked at him and smiled, the smile full of malice.

"This is not good," muttered Samuel, "But I have to try for Wes."

He leapt at the stone ranger and swung his weapon. With lightning fast reflexes the other Samuel summoned forth his own Miltank Prongs and blocked the pink ranger's attack. Samuel swept his leg out, hoping to knock the stone Samuel over. However, all that happened was that his foot hit the stone ranger, and pain flared up Samuel's leg.

"Ah!" yelled Samuel, the pain rather intense. "That was a bad idea."

Stone Samuel smirked and kicked at Samuel, his foot connecting with the ranger's chest. Samuel was sent flying backwards, his stone counterpart packing quite a punch.

"Oh, this is going to be a tough one," muttered Samuel, picking himself up. "But I have to do this!"

* * *

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)_

_

* * *

_

"Thunderbolt!"

A thunderbolt burst down from the sky and slammed into Scarecrow, the attack still not doing too much to him.

"I told you girly, electricity does nothing to me!" announced the Cacturne monster, "You should have realised that the first several times you tried to attack me."

"Perhaps," replied Denise, "But it is good for distracting you."

"What?" asked Scarecrow.

"Hi yaah!"

The monster turned around to see Alisha in the air, her foot aiming at his head. He tried to move out of the way, but he was not able to get away in time. He was thrown to the ground as the blue ranger's boot connected with his head, letting out moans of pain as he did so.

"Mulch, where are you!" yelled Scarecrow, "You were meant to keep the other ranger occupied."

"Mulch disappeared," replied Alisha, "So, you're pretty screwed."

"Not really," said Scarecrow through clenched teeth. "Frenzy Plant!"

"Wha-" started to ask Alisha before she was overcome by a mass of writhing vines.

"Alisha!" cried out Denise, "Gyro Ball!"

The ball of steel energy shot from Denise's hands and tore through the vines, freeing Alisha from their confines. Helping the blue ranger up, the two rangers looked down at the monster before pulling out their Isle daggers.

"Ready to finish this fool off?" asked Denise.

"Why yes, I am" answered Alisha.

The pair plunged their daggers down, the blades piercing Scarecrow's chest. The monster let out a scream of pain before he started to wither away into nothing.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

"Mulch!" yelled Spector, "Where are you!"

"I'm right here," said Mulch.

The ruby faced man turned towards the icy warrior and glared at him, or the closest thing that he could do to glaring.

"Why did you just leave Scarecrow to fight the rangers himself?" asked Spector, his voice starting to rise.

"Because it was obvious that I wouldn't have won," replied Mulch.

"You fought for all of fifteen minutes," said the ruby faced man, "You didn't do anything!"

"Well I didn't want to get too hurt," replied Mulch again, his voice starting to get a little quieter.

"I don't need this," muttered Spector, "Energy of the lost and forgotten, make my monsters grow!"

As the lightning shot from his hands, Spector kicked Mulch a couple of times to make himself feel better.

* * *

Pummelo Island

The lightning hit Scarecrow's body and, surprisingly enough, the monster was revived.

"We need the Isles Zords!" cried out Denise and Alisha.

The Mantine and Magneton Zords were quick to arrive at the scene, Alisha and Denise teleporting into the cockpits.

"Puny rangers, you shall not defeat me!" cried out the now giant Scarecrow.

"Really?" asked Alisha, "We just killed you, I think that we can do it again. Like for instance, when I press this button."

The Mantine Zord's mouth opened up, and an Ice Beam shot out of it. The ice attack slammed into the grass type monster, doing serious damage to him.

"Or perhaps when I press this button," said Denise.

The Magneton Zord began to spin and shot three orbs of fire, ice and electric energy at Scarecrow. The orbs barraged the monster, sending him staggering backwards.

"And then we do this," said Alisha and Denise at the same time.

They pressed the buttons again, and the two attacks ripped through Scarecrow. Not even waiting for the body to finish exploding, Alisha and Denise teleported back to the Abyss.

The Abyss

"How is he?" asked Alisha as she and Denise teleported back.

"He's in a pretty rough condition," replied Drake, "He has started to go into seizures, and the rejection of the DNA has started to speed up."

With a sigh, the High Leader looked down at the young man, his skin very dark purple and his hair dark red.

"Any news on Samuel?" asked Denise.

"No," answered Tim, who was sitting beside Wes' body, "There has been nothing from him, hell I don't even know if he is still alive."

"Tim," sternly said Alisha, "Don't say things like that."

"Why not," snapped back Tim. "My best friend is, well, he is dying and his boyfriend is off doing some trial that may end up with him dying, our prospects aren't that great."

"Well maybe if you be a little more optimistic than our prospects become a little better," retorted Alisha. "Listen, I understand that seeing Wes like this is horrifying, but we are worried as well. Wes and Samuel are our friends as well, and we don't want to see them get hurt either."

"I guess you are right," said the black ranger, "But I just can't help but feel that something is going to go wrong."

"That's perfectly normal," said Denise, walking over to Tim and putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're just scared, and everyone gets scared at some point in their lives."

* * *

Trial of Daa

Samuel jumped backwards to dodge the stone Samuel's attack. He was panting more heavily than before, and sweat was cascading down his body. The stone version of him was starting to prove to be quite the combatant. He blocked all of his attacks and the fact that he was made out of stone made it all the more difficult to land a good hit on him. Samuel had pondered about whether or not to use an attack from his Prongs, but he didn't know if they were considered part of his morphing abilities.

_I have to try them. If I don't then I don't think that I will be able to defeat him. _

"You are good," said Samuel, staring down his doppelganger, "But I still think that I can beat you."

He swung his Miltank Prongs forward and stabbed them into the ground. The stone Samuel looked at them in confusion moments before he realised what Samuel had done. A crack burst from the Prongs and headed towards stone Samuel at an alarming rate. Once it reached him, the ground exploded, and as the doppelganger was thrown into the air, Samuel threw his Prongs at him. The weapons started to glow white, charging up the Giga Impact, and the pair of them hit a small crack that had formed on stone Samuel's chest. For a couple of seconds nothing happened, then there was a loud explosion. Where the stone doppelganger had been was nothing, and the pieces of him were slowly falling to the ground as dust.

"You have completed the third phase," boomed the disembodied voice. "Physical aspect is now complete."

"What?" asked Samuel.

He did not get an answer; instead, the arena began to shift and change. Soon it had changed itself into...

"My old house?" muttered Samuel, confused as to why he was there.

"The fourth phase shall commence!"

Samuel waited for something to happen, anything to happen really. He stood around for several more minutes, and when he realised that nothing was going to happen he started to check out his surroundings. The room he was in looked just like his old bedroom, a small bed in the corner, his computer and the various books and posters thrown around the room.

"Hello?" called out the pink ranger, slightly limping as he walked out of the bedroom. "Is anyone there?"

"Why hello Samuel," said a familiar voice.

Samuel turned around and saw Wes standing there, a Wes with dark purple skin and almost crimson red hair.

"Tim?" asked Samuel, "What happened to you?"

"You did," replied Wes, his voice monotonous.

"What?" asked Samuel, starting to get a little creeped out by Wes.

"You let me die."

A chill shot up Samuel spine, "I did what?"

"You let me die," repeated Wes, "You failed the Trial, and with you gone, I perished. My body wasn't able to combat the DNA and I died a horrible painful death."

"No, I didn't fail. I think I would have known whether or not I failed," said Samuel.

"But you did fail," said Wes in his monotonous voice. "When the stone version of you exploded, the debris killed you. It went straight through your head, and then you were over."

"Well I am sure that nothing like that happened," said Samuel, "In fact I am certain that nothing happened."

"But how can you be sure?"

The words made Samuel stop, how was he to be sure?

"I just am," replied Samuel, his voice getting a little shaky.

"Well," started Wes, "You are wrong. Unfortunately you didn't make it out of the Trial, and as a result of that, I died. I can still remember the feeling of my body slowly killing itself, and seeing the faces of the others as we realised that you weren't coming back."

"It was a tough time for us all," said another familiar voice.

Turning around, Samuel gave a gasp of horror. Standing there was Denise, except her skin was horribly burnt, flaps of it just dangling off her body.

"After your deaths, the team was rather demoralised," she said, her voice raspy. "So when Spector sent down his next monster, we were not all that motivated. Sure we fought the monster, but we were still grieving. During the fight, the monster was able to make us demorph, and it sent a Fire Blast Tim's way. I knocked him out of the way and took the attack. As you may be able to see, I didn't survive and I screamed the entire time."

"But that wasn't the end of it."

Samuel turned his head and saw Alisha walking up to them. As she walked, her head hung awkwardly to the side, and one of her arms was just dangling there.

"With three rangers dead Spector decided to attack the Orange Islands himself," she said, a queer rattling noise underneath her voice. "Tim and I went after him, and we fought ever so valiantly. But Spector was too strong for us. He got a hold of me, and forced Tim to watch him break every bone in my arm, one by one. Then Spector made an example of me, and killed me there and then."

Samuel looked at his teammates in horror, the urge to vomit or something similar to that rising.

"That left me there, all by myself."

Samuel clenched his fists and turned to see Tim walking up to them, a giant hole in the side of his head.

"I was struck with crippling depression. My friends were all dead, and Spector had taken over the Orange Islands. I had nothing left, nothing to live for. So I decided that I wouldn't. It wasn't all that painful, and it was quite quick," said Tim, an eerie smile adorning his face.

"You guys," started to say Samuel, but he could not finish the sentence.

"So how does it feel?" asked Wes, "Knowing that because of you, we all died?"

"You killed us Samuel," said Denise.

"We are all dead because of you!" cackled Alisha.

"YOU KILLED US ALL!" howled Tim.

The four rangers circled around Samuel, and started to howl how he killed them. Their mouths began to open, and Samuel realised with horror that they were opening far wider than humanly possible. The volume of the howling started to increase, and as it did so, the rangers' skin began to melt. The wide mouthed melting rangers drew closer to Samuel, who had started to shrink to the floor.

"No, no," he muttered to himself, "I can't have let you die."

"YOU KILLED US!" howled the rangers, their voices turning animalistic. "ALL DEAD!"

"No, no, no," muttered Samuel. "I DIDN'T DIE! I AM STILL ALIVE AND I AM GOING TO BEAT THIS TRIAL SO THAT I CAN HELP YOU WES!"

Suddenly the rangers disappeared, and Samuel found himself in the chamber that he had first been in.

"The Trial of Daa has been completed."

This time as the voice boomed, Samuel realised that there was something in the room actually saying it. Now in the room was a giant throne, and sitting on the throne was what Samuel assumed to be an alien. It's body was humanoid, albeit dark brown, and it had the head of a Shiftry, with the leaves of a Shiftry on its back.

"Congratulations ranger," said the alien in a masculine voice. "It is not very often someone manages to beat the physical and mental aspects of my challenge."

"You're challenge?" asked Samuel, "You must be Daa!"

"Yes I am," replied Daa, "And for completing my challenge you may ask of me for one thing."

"I know what I want," said Samuel. "Back on Earth one of my fellow rangers is slowly dying, his body rejecting the DNA from his morpher. I want you to stabilise the DNA, and save his life."

"That can be done," said Daa, "However, I will need the use of your morpher."

"Why?"

"To stabilise the DNA, I need to use already stable DNA to increase the chances of success."

"Wait, increase the chances of success?" asked Samuel, "You mean that there is a chance that he could still die?"

"Yes, I am afraid so," said Daa with some reluctance. "I am working with some seriously ancient magic here, and I cannot guarantee that I am powerful enough."

"Well anything is worth a chance," said Samuel, handing over his morpher.

* * *

The Abyss

"How much longer does he have left?" whispered Alisha.

"I don't know," answered Thresh, "This has never happened before. I shouldn't have given him the morpher, I should have known better."

"Thresh," said Tim, looking up to the horned man. "Wes understood what could happen to him, he knew that he needed to take on the powers so that he could help."

Thresh was about to say something else when suddenly Wes went into another spasm. The rangers quickly grabbed his limbs and held him down, though it was easier said than done.

"I hope Samuel is okay," murmured Denise, avoiding being hit by the green ranger.

"I'm alright."

The occupants, minus Wes, of the Abyss turned their heads and saw Samuel standing in front of one of the consoles.

"Samuel!" cried out Alisha. "You won!"

"Yeah, I did," replied Samuel, "And I have a way to help Wes."

The pink ranger limped over to the bench and pulled out his morpher.

"Here goes nothing," muttered the ranger, as he placed it on the green ranger's chest.

The moment the morpher touched Wes'chest energy burst from it and wrapped itself around the green ranger's spasming body. The energy slowly turned green as it lifted the now still Wes off the bench. The energy started to glow intensely as a small ball of energy arose from Wes' chest. The ball began to throb, and started to form a shape, moments later the ball was a Vileplume. The energy pokemon began to scream as its form began to break up, and soon it was nothing more than wisps of energy floating around.

"Is that all?" asked Tim.

As soon as the black ranger spoke the wisps of energy started to move about. They whirled and swirled, eventually all of them connecting together to create another ball. This ball of energy formed another grass type pokemon, one connected to Vileplume.

"Bellossom?" asked Samuel, "Well, I guess that makes sense."

The Bellossom wave a happy wave to the rangers standing around Wes before dissipating back into wisps of energy and being absorbed back into Wes' body. The moment the last wisp entering Wes' body the energy was sucked back into Samuel's morpher.

"His skin turned back!" shouted Samuel, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "But his hair didn't."

"Who cares," said Tim, "It looks like Wes is back to normal."

"It does appear that the DNA in Wes' body has stabilised," said Drake, looking at a couple of screens on a console.

"Well then why hasn't he woken up?" asked Denise, "I mean shouldn't he have woken up?"

"His body needs time to rest," answered Thresh, "He has undergone some serious trauma, and his body needs to get over it. Just give him a little time, and I am sure that he will be back to normal."

"If you say so," replied the yellow ranger. "But what about the fact that his DNA changed from Vileplume to Bellossom?"

"Well I do believe that his Zord, helmet and weapon will have changed to accommodate the fact that he no longer possesses the power of Vileplume," answered Thresh, "That's the best answer I can come up with."

* * *

**AN: **So here is the new version of Ch 15 with an ending that I find much better. The ending before is just something that I thought of because I lost my original planning notes, however I found them and saw that this is what I had planned, and I much prefer this ending. So I am back and I am going to try and finish this story, so I can say that I have finished something.


	17. Chapter 16: Ascension

Chapter 16: Ascension

Spector stood on his balcony, and stared out into the Earth's core. He still remember what it was like back when he and Thresh had first starting fighting. The ruby faced man had been successful in his conquests, and those that had tried to stand in his way were quickly slain. Then that damned Thresh discovered the powers, and all his attempts at conquering the Orange Isles were thwarted.

"Are you alright Spector?"

The ruby faced man turned around and saw Ophelia standing behind him. He walked up to the bug woman and wrapped his arms around her.

"No not really," he whispered into her ear, "But seeing you has made me remember something that could possibly work."

"Really?" asked Ophelia, "What is it?"

"Your son," replied Spector.

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

__**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord cocks Vileplume cannon at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)_

Alisha and Tim were strolling through the aisles of the Pummelo Department Store, grabbing some groceries.

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow night?" asked Tim, putting his arm around Alisha's shoulders.

"Nothing much, I was just going to look through the wanted ads," replied the blue ranger, "I really need to find one."

"Well if you aren't doing anything then I would like to invite you to my personal abode for a night of romantic interests," said Tim in a faux posh accent, bowing.

"I may have to take you up on that offer," giggled Alisha, "I think that I –"

The ranger was interrupted by a hoard of Zuguys bursting into the store. Chaos immediately broke loose. People started screaming and running out of the store, however what no one seemed to noticed was that the Zuguys were just passing the people, almost as if they were on a mission.

"Zuguys!" cried out Alisha.

The pair ran into an empty aisle and pulled out their morphers.

"Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Navel Ranger!"

"Kumquat Ranger!"

The two rangers summoned their weapons and ran at the Zuguys, blasting the monster away with the relative ease that they always had.

"You know, I don't get why Spector sends down Zuguys, they are no problem for us," commented Alisha, blasting a group away with a Hydro Pump.

"Beats me," replied Tim, knocking down several Zuguys with a Night Slash. "Have we ever had a problem with them?"

"Not for an incredibly long time," grunted Alisha, jumping back from a large group of the monsters. "What are they here for?"

Suddenly, just as quick as they had come, the Zuguys were gone.

"That was really weird," commented Tim, "I think maybe we should talk to Thresh about this."

"Agreed."

Centre of the Earth

"Did they get them?" asked Spector.

"Yes, Spector they got them," answered Xynexia.

The Jynx monster walked over to her boss and held out a large sack.

"I am sure that we have enough here for a long time," said Xynexia, "You might want to do it soon."

"I know," calmly said Spector, "Now give me the bag and go away."

She quickly passed the bag over and rushed out of the room.

"Ophelia, are you ready!" Spector called out.

"Yes, now hold your horses," replied Ophelia, walking into the room with Opie in her arms.

She walked into the middle of the room and placed her son on the floor. The infant innocently watched as Spector pulled out a Leaf Stone from the bag and placed it on his head. Opie's body began to glow white, and slowly his body grew. His body turned from that of a Nincada into a humanoid body. He grew to about the height of Spector, then the glowing stopped. Opie was covered in armour, that had colouring similar to that of a Ninjask. His head had a pair of bug eyes, similar to that of Ophelia, and the rest of his head was human, and he wore a golden helmet. On his back he had a pair of sheathed katanas.

"I'm back, and those ranger won't know what hit them!" yelled the monster in a gravelly voice.

* * *

The Abyss

"So the Zuguys attacked and then left?" asked Thresh to confirm Alisha and Tim's story.

"Yeah, the weird thing is that afterwards we asked, and the clerk said that all the Leaf Stones had been taken," said Tim. "I don't get it, why would they want the Leaf Stones?"

"Oh no," whispered Thresh.

"They couldn't be could they?" asked Drake, his eyes wide with horror.

"What?" asked Alisha, "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Ophelia's son, Opie," started Thresh, "He is fairly harmless when he is in his infant form, but whenever he was exposed to a Leaf Stone, he would turn into a ruthless fighting machine."

"But why so many?" asked Drake, "I remember back when we were rangers that one stone gave him enough power for as long as he needed."

"I don't know why they needed so many," said Thresh, "But I will need the other rangers to tell them about what they may have to face."

"I'm on it," said Drake, walking over to a microphone on a console. "Samuel, Denise, I need you here now."

Tim and Alisha heard Samuel and Denise reply with "Okay" and "I am on my way" and seconds later they teleported in with flashes of pink and yellow light.

"What do you need us for?" asked Denise.

"Do you remember me telling you about Opie?" asked Thresh, "It was just after you formed the Megazord for the first time."

"Yeah," replied Samuel, "You said that he was Ophelia's son."

"Indeed. But there was just a theft at the department store, and all the Leaf Stones were taken," said Thresh.

Before he got to say anything else alarms started to go off.

"Trovita Island is being attacked," said Drake, looking at a screen.

"You need to go rangers," said Thresh.

"Right," nodded Tim, pulling out his morpher, "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Ranger!"

"Navel Ranger!"

"Trovita Ranger!"

"Kumquat Ranger!"

* * *

Trovita Island

Opie stood around with a multitude of Zuguys around, as well as a monster.

"Here they are," calmly said the monster as the four rangers materialised, each ranger holding their weapon.

"We're glad for the invite!" yelled Tim, "Now what do you say we make this simple, we kick your butts and you go home crying to mummy?"

"I don't think so," replied Opie, "Attack!"

Opie and the horde of Zuguys charged at the rangers, who merely stood their ground.

"You guys ready?" asked Tim, the others nodding their heads. "Specialised Strike!"

"Mikan Strike!"

"Navel Strike!"

"Trovita Strike!"

"Kumquat Strike!"

No sooner had the words left their mouths; Opie unsheathed his swords and slashed them in the rangers' direction. Two arcs of black energy erupted from them and slammed into the rangers. Falling to the ground the rangers' suits crackled, signalling that something was wrong.

"Thresh what happened?" asked Samuel.

"His attack, it destroyed the Specialised Strike system," came the reply.

"This isn't too good now, isn't it?" sarcastically asked Alisha, "Hydro Pump!"

She cocked her blasters and blew away some Zuguys, the Zubat monsters still charging towards them. Samuel slammed his Prongs into the ground, creating an earthquake. Denise blew the Zuguys around her away with a thunderbolt. Tim found himself facing Opie, the Ninjask monster smiling at him sadistically.

"It looks like it is me and you, black ranger," said Opie, holding his swords in front of him.

"Indeed it is," stated Tim, "Dark Pulse!"

The Houndoom on the top of Tim's staff opened its mouth and fired several rings of dark energy. Opie smirked and sliced at them with his katanas. The rings dissipated and Opie charged at Tim. He slashed with his katanas and Tim blocked them with his staff, but Opie kicked his legs out, catching Tim behind his knee. The black ranger crumpled, and as quick as lightning he grabbed a hold of Tim's throat. The black ranger started to choke as Opie tightened his grip.

"Tim!" yelled out Alisha, "Ice Beam!"

Opie continued to tighten his grip, when he was knocked aside by a beam of ice energy. Tim fell to the ground, grasping his throat and gasping for air.

"You will pay for that!" growled Opie, starting to angle his swords towards Alisha.

"Night Slash!"

Tim swiped with his staff, an arc of dark energy bursting from it and slamming into Opie's back.

"That's it!" yelled Opie.

He punched the ground in front of him, and to the rangers horror he began to grow. Not wasting any time the rangers summoned the Isle Zords.

"Thresh can we still form the Megazord without Wes?" asked Tim.

"That would be a yes," answered Thresh over the intercom, "Though this Megazord won't be as strong."

"Well then can you send Wes' Zord over?" asked Alisha.

"Unfortunately not, the Zord won't be ready for use until Wes is fully back to normal."

"I guess we are forming the old Megazord then," said Samuel.

"Right then," said Tim, "Isle Megazord, Activate!"

The Houndoom Zord's legs retracted into its body, forcing it to run along the ground and its body lifted up, leaving its head on the ground. The Mantine Zord's wings broke off and its tail retracted. The Zord put itself into a vertical position as its wings folded up and formed a foot that connected to the where the Mantine Zord's tail used to be. The Miltank Zord retracted both its front legs and the bottom half of its body slide down so that the Miltank Zord was separated into a torso and lower body. The Zord's back legs fitted into the Houndoom and Mantine Zords, and the top half opened up and a pair of pink and white arms folded out. Finally, two parts of the Magneton Zord landed on the arms and folded out into hands and the last part landed on top of the Miltank Zord's head. The orb opened up and instead of the Miltank's head, there was a humanoid face.

"Isle Megazord, ready for duty!"

Now fully grown Opie looked at the Megazord and smirked, drawing his swords.

"No you don't," said Samuel, "Mega Punch!"

The Megazord shot forward, its fist glowing white. Opie ducked underneath the fist and brought his fist up into the Megazord's stomach. Sent flying backwards, the rangers tried to regain their composure, but they could not. Slamming down onto the ground, the Megazord got back up, albeit a little shaky.

"We aren't going down that easily," said Alisha, "Aqua Jet!"

The Megazord's feet glowed blue and it burst forwards, slamming into Opie, and flinging him back. Continuing the assault one of the Megazord's hands glowed red while the other glowed yellow, each unleashing a Fire Punch and Thunder Punch. Opie let out a weak groan when suddenly he began to glow green.

"Brace yourself," said Tim, "He could be doing anything."

However to the rangers' surprise he began to shrink, stopping when he was nothing more than a little Nincada like baby, who immediately disappeared in a flash of purple light.

* * *

The Abyss

"So that's why they needed the Leaf Stones," said Drake once the rangers had gotten back.

"Why?" asked Alisha, "We don't know what you mean."

"Well back when I was a ranger, the Leaf Stones were rare, and they held a lot more energy," explained Drake, "They must need the stones so that they can hold Opie's form, so he doesn't change back."

"That gives us an advantage over him doesn't it?" asked Denise, "If we can make him expend enough energy then we can make his change back, and it will make destroying him a whole lot easier."

"Denise," said Alisha with some concern, "You can't seriously be thinking about killing a baby."

"He isn't just a baby," retorted Denise, "He is an evil being in the shape of a baby, and it's not like they held any restraint when it came to babies."

"Denise," said Alisha. "You can't kill a baby."

"Tell me that you wouldn't do it, that you wouldn't do anything that we need to do to stop them once and for all," said Denise, her voice sombre. "I'm just saying, when push comes to shove."

* * *

**AN: **Well here is yet another chapter of OI. I will definitely admit that I am not too pleased with this chapter, but I needed to get this chapter out of the way, and to introduce the real Opie.

As always R & R

* * *

**Next time on Poke Rangers Orange Isles:**

**Wes: I am psyched to be back as a Ranger.**

**Spector: This is the perfect opportunity to unleash some chaos.**

**Alisha: What is that?**

**?: Prepare to become yet another addition to my collection!**

**Ch 17: Rolling Stones  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Rolling Stones

Chapter 17: Rolling Stones

Wes was very excited, and for a good reason. Thresh had told him that he could finally go back to his rangering duties, something that he had been waiting to do for about three weeks. And now he could.

"I am so excited!" yelled Wes, jumping up and down on his couch.

"Yeah, I noticed," said Samuel, smiling as he watched his boyfriend jump up and down. "You might want to rein in that excitement."

"Fine," faux pouted Wes, "So what are we going to do while we wait for something to happen?"

"Oh I know," replied Samuel, one of his eyebrows sticking up.

Several moments later, the pair were on the couch... playing an intense game of the Poke Rangers video game.

"You know," said Wes, "I gotta say that this is definitely not what I was expecting to happen. Also, which game is this one?"

"Beats me," said the pink ranger, "These games come out all the time, I think that this is the Orange Isles addition, notable for being an RPG."

"You really like saying that don't you?" asked Wes with a grin, "And I guess that it would have nothing to do with the fact that the Pink Ranger in this is the strongest character?"

"Not at all," replied Samuel.

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers appear in the Abyss with Drake and see Thresh)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Spector and the Generals appear in front of the rangers)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Rangers summon their weapons)_

**All right let's go it's time to turn it on**

_(Samuel unmorphed fighting Zuguys)_

**Let's set the record straight**

_(Alisha unmorphed flipping over a Zuguy)_

**We will come through to right your wrong**

_(Denise jumping out the way of a Zuguy)_

__**Fight evil rangers power standing strong**

_(Tim throwing a Zuguy to the ground)_

**We've got it goin'on**

_(Wes blocking a Zuguy's blow)_

**Orange Isles (yeah)**

_(Rangers morph)_

**Stop! there's rangers here**

_(Rangers defeating Zuguys)_

**There's no need to fret**

_(Rangers face off against the Generals)_

**We're the ones that will make a way**

_(Thresh and Spector fight)_

**Here to make a change**

_(Generals grow giant size)_

**When there's trouble we don't quit**

_(Rangers summoning the Zords)_

**Come together to save the day**

_(Zords start combining into the Battle Station)_

**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**

_(Battle Station converts into Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Megazord raises Bellossom Sword at the Generals)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(Generals charge at the Megazord)_

**Here come the poke rangers**

_(The two collide and there is an explosion)_

**Orange Isles let's go! (yeah)**

_(Poke Rangers: Orange Isles logo appears)_

"Is Opie alright?" asked Ophelia, very concerned or her child.

"For the last time Ophelia, he is fine. Though at the moment we can't get any Leaf Stones to work on him," answered Xynexia, "So relax, there is nothing wrong with your son."

"Though I would like to know why he can't turn into his adult form."

Xynexia and Ophelia turned around and saw Spector walking into the room.

"I think that it may have to do with him destroying the rangers' Specialised Strike system," said the jynx monster, "That would have taken a large amount of energy, and I think that maybe his body just needs to rest."

"Well then, when he is ready again, we shall use another Leaf Stone to bring him back to his glory," said Spector.

"Has anyone seen Mulch lately?" suddenly asked Ophelia, "I just realised that I haven't seen him since he fled from the rangers about two weeks ago."

"I sent him off to do something for me," said Spector, "Hopefully it will keep him occupied for a while."

"You don't have to be so hard on him," said Ophelia, "He isn't that bad."

"Yes, he is," replied the ruby faced man, "Not only is he 'that bad' he is incredibly annoying and incompetent."

"Well you just haven't given him enough time to prove himself, he is probably just rusty after being trapped for so long," said Xynexia.

"Perhaps," muttered Spector, "Nevertheless, he is away from here, and there is now a less likely chance of him screwing us up. Anyways, I have a new plan to get rid of those rangers."

"And it would be?" asked Ophelia, "Cause we seem to have tried nearly everything so far."

"I was getting to that," answered Spector, "First things first; we need to make the Zuguys stronger, the rangers are having no trouble getting rid of them."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" asked Xynexia, "I mean, we could give them more power if we don't make as many."

"That could work," muttered Spector, "It will have to do for the mean time. Second thing we need to do is contact Meviper, I am sure that she would like to have a crack at the rangers, perhaps add them to her 'collection'."

"Are you sure she is still alive?" asked Ophelia, "It has been a long time since we last contacted her."

"Meviper is immortal," replied Spector, "Unless she has been in a battle with someone stronger than her, and knowing that she never actually fights, I am sure that she is alive."

* * *

On a Distant Planet

A woman like monster sat on a throne, overseeing a large room filled with what appeared to be stone garden ornaments. An orb of energy formed in front of her throne, and in the orb was Spector's face.

"Meviper!" greeted the ruby faced man, "How are you my love?"

"Why hello Ssspector," hissed Meviper, "Long time, no ssee. What may I help you with?"

"I am having a problem with some pesky rangers and I would like for you to come and deal with my problem," he answered.

She appeared to consider for a few seconds, even though Spector already knew what she would say. "Okay, I ssshall go to Earth and deal with these rangersss for you, with one ssstipulation. I get to keep them."

"Why of course me dear," came the reply.

* * *

The Abyss

Drake was sitting in front of a console, reading the latest 'Trainer Now' magazines when the alarms started to go off. He sat upright and studied the console screens, his eyes widening when he saw what was coming to Earth.

"Thresh!" he yelled out, panic in his voice, "You need to get over here now!"

The horned man ran over to Drake and gasped when he looked at the screen.

"She's coming!" he said, "This is not good, we need to get the rangers in here now!."

"Okay," nodded Drake, pressing a button.

Immediately the five ranger materialized in multicoloured flashes of light.

"What's wrong?" asked Tim, seeing that Drake and Thresh were distressed.

"There is a powerful monster on her way here," started to explain Thresh, "She goes by the name of Meviper and we have faced her before, and we were only just able to defeat her. Meviper may look harmless but she has the powerful ability to turn things into stone."

"As Thresh said, she is very powerful and will not hesitate to play dirty," continued Drake, "And because I have faced her in the past I shall join you for this battle."

"Okay," said Tim, "So that means we probably have to go now. Orange Isles, Assemble!"

"Mikan Ranger!"

"Navel Ranger!"

"Trovita Ranger!"

"Kumquat Ranger!"

"Pummelo Ranger!"

Wes morphed as normal, at least until it got to his helmet. Instead of a Vileplume, a ghostly Bellossom appeared and moved into Wes, a visor forming between its eyes and cheeks, the rest of its head solidifying into a helmet.

Drake didn't need to cry out a morph, instead his body was covered in fire and it died away to reveal his suit.

* * *

Pummelo Island

The rangers appeared on the streets of Pummelo Island, the people around them realizing that they should probably run somewhere safe. They summoned their weapons, Wes new weapon being a green sword with a hilt shaped like Bellossom skirt, and waited for Meviper.

"We are sure that she is going to show up on Pummelo Island?" asked Samuel, scanning the sky for any sign of the monster.

"Yes," replied Drake, "The computer showed that this would be where she would land, so we just need to keep an eye out for her."

"You mean something like that?" asked Alisha, pointing towards the sky.

The rangers followed her hand and saw purple energy descending from the sky.

"Here she comes," warned Drake, "Brace yourselves."

The energy touched ground and dispersed, leaving Meviper in its wake. The bottom half of her body was that of a Seviper and the top half of her body was an aging woman. She had light purple skin, and wore a purple and black chest plate. She had the eyes of a Seviper and her hair was light purple.

"Hello rangersss," she hissed, a smirk on her face, "What a pleasssure it isss to meet you."

"Spare us the trivialities," said Drake, "We know why you're here and we are here to make you go away."

"Is that just so?" asked the Seviper woman, "Well then let's cut to the chase. Zuguys!"

"Really, you are sending those against us?" asked Tim, "They aren't a challenge in the slightest."

Meviper didn't reply, instead she just continued to smirk as the Zuguys appeared, the amount appearing much lower than normal. The Zubat monsters charged, the rangers doing likewise. Samuel slashed at several of them with his Miltank Prongs and instead of just dying as they normally did, they were thrown slightly off balance and kept fighting.

"That doesn't normally happen," said Samuel, "They've gotten stronger!"

"That'sss right ranger," answered Meviper, "And now they are much ssstronger, and it isss ssso much fun to watch you ssstruggle. I would do it all day, but alasss there are thingsss I mussst do."

She clicked her fingers and suddenly Samuel found himself surrounded by Zuguys. Not liking the ring of monsters one bit, he stabbed his Miltank Prongs into the ground, attempting to get rid of them with an Earthquake. Several of them did disappear down the cracks now adorning the area around but he did not get rid of enough of them. The other rangers looked in Samuel's direction helplessly; they had enough Zuguys to deal with on their own.

"Get away from me!" yelled Samuel, slashing at the Zuguys.

"Now now," hissed the Seviper monster, "Ssstop trying to fight your way out, it isss ussselesss."

She slowly raised her hand and pointed at Samuel. Her eyes glowed red and suddenly Samuel lost the feeling in his legs. He looked down and saw that his legs were now stone. The petrification moved its way up his legs, encasing his lower body in stone.

"Catch!" yelled out Samuel, realizing what was happening.

He threw his Miltank Prongs in the direction of Wes, the green ranger catching the flying weapon with ease.

"Samuel!" cried out Wes as the stone fully encased Samuel. "You are going to pay for this!"

The green ranger sliced through a Zuguy who was standing in front of him, and charged at Meviper, gripping tightly on both Samuel's and his own weapon. The monster watched him run up at her and raised her hand towards him.

"Lookie here, sssomeone elssse who wantsss to be a part of my collection," she hissed, "I think you will go nicely with the Pink ranger."

Denise saw what Meviper was going to do and barged through a group of Zuguys, intent on stopping her. Wes stopped charging towards Meviper, realizing what she was going to do. He tried to run away from her, but suddenly found that he was paralysed.

"Wes!" yelled Denise, bracing herself for what she about to do.

She slammed into Wes, knocking the green ranger away, disrupting Meviper's concentration.

"You ssshall pay for that ranger," she hissed, "Zuguysss!"

The yellow ranger looked around in panic as the Zuguys stopped what they were doing with the other rangers and formed a circle around her and Wes.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Drake, slicing his axes at the circle; knowing what Meviper planned to do.

Following suit the other rangers fired off their attacks, Hydro Pump and Dark Pulse. The two attacks combined with the Fire Blast, and enveloped the Zuguys, disintegrating them. As the ash from their now disintegrated bodies fell to the ground, Drake, Alisha and Tim saw that that had been too late to save Denise and Wes. The two now petrified rangers were holding hands, and their heads were bowed.

"You monster," hissed Alisha. "Hydro Pump!"

The moment that the attack left Alisha's weapons the three rangers were teleported away.

"Well that'sss no fun," hissed Meviper, "But I do like my new additionsss."

* * *

The Abyss

The three rangers reappeared and immediately the blue ranger started going off.

"Thresh, why did you teleport us away!" she yelled, "Now that, that thing has Wes, Denise and Samuel!"

"Alisha calm down," said Tim, demorphing. "He did the right thing."

"He did the right thing?" she asked, demorphing as well, "How can you say that it was the right thing!"

"Because Alisha, if we had stayed then we would have been turned into stone as well," answered Drake, also demorphed. "Trust me, I have versed Meviper before, and she nearly got all of us as well."

"But we can't just leave them there," argued the blue ranger.

"Don't worry ranger," said Thresh, his voice calm. "They are not just being left there, we will get them back. But we need to act fast though, the petrification becomes permanent after 24 hours."

"But what can we do?" asked Tim, "She is more than likely going to have more Zuguys with her and they have gotten much stronger."

"How did you manage to defeat her before?" Alisha asked Drake.

"Well we first battled her before her powers had fully matured," started Drake, "She turned two of us into stone before we knew what had happened, and luckily for us, due to her powers still being young she didn't have the ability to permanently turn them into stone and it was easily reversible. As for beating her, I do believe that we combined our weapons together and that the resulting attack was enough to rid us of her."

"Well pity we can't combine our weapons," said Tim, "They were petrified as well. So how did you cure the other rangers of their condition?"

"I can answer that one," said Thresh, "At the time I had several mystic artifacts that had the ability to reverse the process, but they are long gone and now Meviper's powers are too strong for them to have reversed the effects if we still had them around. At this very moment all I can think of it for Meviper to be destroyed."

"So what do we do?" asked Alisha, panic starting to set in.

"Can we use our Zords?" asked Tim, "I mean, she is not very big compared to them and surely she couldn't use her powers to petrify them?"

"That could work," pondered Thresh, "Though I don't know how effective the single Zords will be."

"Well we can only try," said Drake, "Well that and hope that my Zord still works."

"Well then I guess we know what we are doing," said Tim, "Orange Isles, Assemble!"

* * *

Pummelo Island

Meviper was still on the streets of Pummelo Island, she knew that the rangers would come back for the others. However, she wasn't expecting them to come back the way they did. She heard a rumbling in the distance, and let out a gasp when she saw several Zords coming towards her. Alisha and Tim were piloting their respective Zords and Drake was piloting a giant Charizard Zord, the Zord more slow moving and looking old and ever so slightly decrepit. The Zord was not a streamlined as the others and it looked more robotic.

"I knew that they would be back," mused Meviper, "Thisss looksss like it will be interesssting."

The Seviper monster began to glow purple and grew into a giant. However she was no longer in her previous form. Now she was a twisted Seviper monster, large spikes jutting out of her now fully Seviper body. A pair of skeletal wings rested just above her shoulder blades and her arms were now covered in purple scales and ended in long black claws. Strangely enough, her head remained the same.

"Crap!" yelled Tim, "This makes this a little more difficult."

"It's alright Tim," said Thresh through the speakers, "She doesn't have her petrification ability as a giant, though her strength has vastly multiplied."

"Alright then, I guess that makes this a little easier," commented Tim, "Still this is going to be hard, can we form the Isle Megazord?"

"I'm afraid that if you were to form the Megazord, that without the other three rangers, you will not have enough people to adequately pilot it," came the reply.

"Well this is just getting better and better," muttered Alisha. "We better try our hardest."

The Mantine Zord zoomed towards Meviper and shot out an Ice Beam. The monster let out an ungodly roar and sliced through the attack with her claws. She let out another roar and slashed forwards. Purple arcs of energy burst from her claws and made their way towards Alisha's Zord, the attack too fast for her to avoid. She braced herself as the Mantine Zord crashed into the ground, the attack incredibly strong.

"Be careful around her," said Alisha, getting the Zord back into the air, "She is definitely stronger than she looks."

"And it just keeps getting better doesn't it," sarcastically said Tim, "Thresh are you sure that there isn't any other way for the others to be de petrified?"

"I am still looking for another way, but still our best bet is to kill Meviper," came the reply.

"Then let's go," said Drake, "Flamethrower!"

The Charizard Zord opened its mouth and a torrent of fire burst from it, enveloping the monster. As the fire continued to stream out of the fire type Zord, the Houndoom Zord ran alongside it and pounced inside of the flames. It swung its claws, the Night Slash raking across Meviper's face. She let out a humongous roar and smashed away the Houndoom Zord. Continuing in a rampage she opened her mouth and sucked in the rest of the fire, the Charizard Zord unable to continue blowing fire, and spat the fire at the Mantine Zord. Alisha quickly hit a button and a Water Pulse shot out and doused the fire, as well as create a large amount of stream.

"Where did she go?" asked Tim, "She's hidden in the steam!"

"I don't know, but I do have a way to find out," answered Alisha, "Activate, Defog!"

The Mantine Zord began to flap its wings and the steam was blown away, revealing Meviper. She was wiping at her eyes, which were curiously enough shooting out red sparks.

"What is wrong with her eyes?" asked Tim.

"That's it rangers!" cried out Thresh over the speakers. "Aim for her eyes and her magic will be reversed."

"Are you sure?" asked Drake, "We don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"I am certain," came the reply.

"Well then, here goes nothing," said Tim.

The Houndoom Zord pounced towards Meviper again, and jammed its claws into Meviper's eyes. She screamed in pain as the claws sank in, and red sparks exploded from around the Zord's claws.

Down below on the streets the statues of Samuel, Wes and Denise began to shake and suddenly the statues exploded, leaving the rangers in their wake.

"We're back to normal!" cried out Denise, "And whoa, the others are fighting in their Zords."

"We should probably go and help them," suggested Wes.

"Yeah we should," agreed Samuel. "We need the Isle Zords!"

The Miltank, Magneton and Bellossom Zords were quick to come and the rangers teleported into them.

"Guys you're back!" cried out Alisha, "Thresh attacking her eyes did the trick!"

"I knew that it would," replied Thresh, "Now I would suggest finishing her off once and for all."

"We are on it," said Tim, "Activate Isle Megazord!"

The Zords appeared and the rangers teleported into their respective ones. The Houndoom Zord's legs retracted into its body, forcing it to run along the ground and its body lifted up, leaving its head on the ground. The Mantine Zord's wings broke off and its tail retracted. The Zord put itself into a vertical position as its wings folded up and formed a foot that connected to the where the Mantine Zord's tail used to be. The Miltank Zord retracted both its front legs and the bottom half of its body slide down so that the Miltank Zord was separated into a torso and lower body. The Zord's back legs fitted into the Houndoom and Mantine Zords, and the top half opened up and a pair of pink and white arms folded out. Finally, two parts of the Magneton Zord landed on the arms and folded out into hands and the Bellossom Zord then proceeded to cover one of the hands and form a blaster. The last part landed on top of the Miltank Zord's head. The orb opened up and instead of the Miltank's head, there was a humanoid face.

"Well looks like the Bellossom Zord still has the same function as the Vileplume Zord," commented Wes, "Wait, what's this button?"

He pressed a button in front of him and the Bellossom Zord began to glow. It shot out a stream of energy, and said energy solidified into a large blade.

"That's new," stated Wes, "We have a sword now."

"Then we better use it," said Tim, "Isle Sabre!"

The Megazord brought its arm up and slashed towards Meviper. The Isle Sabre glowed green as it effortlessly sliced through the Seviper monster. She let out one last roar before she exploded, all traces of her gone.

* * *

Centre of the Earth

"No!" yelled Spector, "How dare they kill Meviper!"

"Settle down Spector," said Xynexia, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You will get your revenge, and once Mulch gets back we can put our plan into motion."

"I guess you're right," said Spector, "They will pay for killing Meviper!"

* * *

**AN: **Whoo another chapter done! We see what Wes' powers are like now that he has the powers of Bellossom rather than Vileplume. The next chapter was going to be called "A Little Bit of Sibling Rivalry" but I have decided to skip it due to the fact that it would have just been another cliche and I didn't really want to write it. Instead I will be going straight into my next arc called the Pinkan Rangers arc.

**Next time on Poke Rangers Orange Isles:**

**Mulch: I have returned!  
**

**Spector: Excellent, I can use these to destroy the rangers once and for all!**

**Tim: Who are you? What do you want with us?**

**?: Prepare to die rangers!**

**Find out what happens next time in Pinkan Rangers Part 1**


End file.
